Arahaku
by Felinos
Summary: Los novios tienen citas, van al cine, se sientan en las bancas y se cuentan secretos al oído. Sebastián y Daniel van a la playa, se tienden en la arena y se embadurnan en protector solar. Paraguay/Uruguay. UA.
1. Chapter 1

No podíamos no traer otro ParaUru. Se ganan un espacio a punta de buenas vibras. Güiña tiene una duda existencial, porque en su país a los cigarros de mariguana les llaman pito, y a los que son prensados, porro, pero sabe que pito en Argentina (y posiblemente en Uruguay) tiene otro significado... Mientras que al parecer porro allá es lo que Güiña llama pito (y por eso es que Sebastián habla de porros, ven, no es que fume prensada). Una duda que necesitaba ser dicha.

**Hetalia pertenece a Hidekaz Himaruya, nosotras pensamos que, algún día, quizá se le ocurra mirar al sur del Atlántico.**

* * *

_"En__ Mar del Plata no tengo problemas,_

_si no hay más camas me acuesto en la arena._

_No uso saco, no uso corbata:_

_En Mar del Plata soy feliz"._

—_Juan Marcelo, Qué lindo que es estar en Mar del Plata._

* * *

**Arahaku**

La puerta de casa de los Artigas se abre, para dar paso a un Sebastián, cargando un enorme bolso playero, en que su madre le ha metido una toalla grande, tres tipos de bloqueadores distintos y un bronceador, un estuche con lentes de sol, unos sándwiches mediterráneos y varias cajitas de jugo, y una palita con cubo para que no le falte absolutamente **nada** en su día de playa.

La madre en cuestión, doña Felicia, está detrás sujetando una sombrilla, indecisa en si su hijo debe llevarla o no... ¿Y si todas las de la playa están arrendadas ya cuando lleguen?

—¿Tú que dices, _amore_ mío? —pregunta en voz **alta**, refiriéndose a la sombrilla.

—Dejá al nene que se las vea solo, al fin y al cabo puede rentar una ahí mismo, no ves que lo estás molestando —sonríe para su hijo, tomándole fuerte del hombro. Atrás, Daniel, sonrojado por el sol desde ya, con una camisa de manga corta verde, que le baila en el cuerpo, sandalias y casi el mismo _look_ que Sebastián, sonríe un poco impaciente con que ya dejen ir a su primo, ¡por Dios!

—Felicia, igual yo llevo una, por si se da el caso —tranquiliza, agarrándole el dedo meñique a Sebita porque así juegan cuando están nerviosos, ¿no?

—¿De verdad, Dani? Pero qué precavido, mi niño —le felicita Felicia, más tranquila—. Pero, Martín, dale algo más de dinero al niño por si acaso —le apremia. Sebastián, sin poder avergonzarse por su madre, sí tiene ganas de decir que todo es ridículo y que se puede cuidar por sí mismo, para que Daniel le escuche y así hacerse el hombre rudo.

—Es que siempre es lo primero que nos reclamás, desde que éramos unos pendejos —contesta a su tía con su sonrisita angelical, Martín se busca entre los bolsillos unas monedas y termina sacando unos billetes.

—Andá, acá te alcanza para los helados, la sombrilla, el bus y todas las boludeces que querás comprar —estira el dinero hacia Seba, mientras que internamente, Daniel piensa «qué lindo se ve, mira esa gotita de sudor por su cuello, ugh, me lo quiero comer».

—Cuídalo, ¿si, Dani? —le pide Felicia, totalmente confiada en Daniel. Siente una unión fuerte entre éste y su hijo, eso le agrada—. Ya, vayan, no los retengo más —anuncia. Sebastián está estirado recibiendo el dinero y dándole las gracias a su padre, «gracias, che viejo» y sonriéndole de buen humor con lentes y labios. Felicia le pone a Daniel una mano en el hombro para despedirse de beso.

Daniel se acerca con olor a bloqueador que ya se embadurnó él propiamente antes de llegar y le planta dos besos en la mejilla a Felicia y a su tío Martín sólo le tiende la mano, el argentino la recibe con algo más de fuerza y apretón _happens!_

—Sí, yo le cuido siempre, ¿cierto Basti? —sonríéndole de ladooooo.

—Sí, sí, lo hacés vo' —le contesta, ahora él dándole un abrazo a su madre y un beso de despedida. A su padre le da un beso en la mejilla también, manteniendo el equilibrio a pesar del booolsooo—. Te sigo, Dani —risilla—, ¿o no sabés llegar?

Martín cierra la puerta de la casa luego de despedirse de su hijo.

—¿Cómo no voy a saber llegar? Ya he ido —le nota el bolsón gigaaaaante que trae—. ¿Querés que intercambiemos mochilas, mejor? La mía pesa menos —se la quita desde ya, mirándole angustiado—. No quiero que te salga ninguna hernia prematura —qué exagerado.

—No es tan pesado, en serio —Seba mira hacia atrás, asegurándose que la puerta está cerrada. No le ha soltado el meñique a Daniel, no ha sido necesario, pero tomarle la mano con los dedos entrelazados es otra cosa que debe esperar hasta la vuelta de la esquina. Felicia les mira desde la ventana, alejarse, inclinada.

—¿Algo que quieras hacer ahora que estamos sin el niño? —le pregunta a Martín, en un tono sugerente.

Y apenas doblan la esquina, Daniel hace ese movimiento intempestivo de empujar a Sebastián (sin mucho salvajismo) a la pared más cercana, para darle su merecido beso de «buenos días», «qué guapo estás» y «te quiero mucho».

Martín levanta las cejas, observándole la espalda MUY atentamente a su esposa, se acerca como hipnotizado por ella desde atrás, para darle besos en la nuca.

—¿Vos que creías...? —lo obviooooo.

Felicia se ríe para nada tonta, como si fuera una jovencita aún. A Sebastián le toma casi de sorpresa el beso de su primo. Se esperaba algo así, pero no tan abruptamente, sin embargo, le gusta que Daniel le sorprenda de esas formas. Le devuelve el beso con sus «te extrañé», «ya no aguantaba más», «qué joden mis viejos», «también te quiero».

Daniel le sigue la cuerda al beso un rato más, demasiado bien, acariciando la mejilla de Sebas en el proceso. Se le debe pegar en los dedos el sudor y el bloqueador de éste... Empujándole más a la pared, así, abruptamente se lo quiere comer en medio de la calle.

Sebastián comienza a reír, aunque no quiere y se intenta detener a sí mismo. Lleva sus manos a la cadera de Daniel, dejando que le guíe, pero termina separándose por falta de aire, puesto que aún no domina eso de respirar al mismo tiempo que besa, se olvida.

—Mmm... —Dani se separa suavemente cuando Basti lo hace, con los ojos cerrados y los labios rojitos con la saliva, se relame—. H-Hola...

—Ay, Dani —se lamenta, con una sonrisa—. Perdoná... Es que me da algo en el estómago cuando haces eso —le expone los hechos y se arregla los lentes.

—Nooo, ¡perdoname vos! que no me aguanté hasta llegar —se sonroja un poquito y se aleja de él suavemente para no invadir tanto al niño. Traga saliva y le acaricia el cabello—. A mí también me dan esas cosas en el estómago que decís...

—Qué te van a dar a vos —modesto—. Pero manteneme sujeta la mano, que eso sí lo puedo manejar —se la ofrece otra vez.

El paraguayo suelta una risita y acerca su boca al oído de Sebita.

—No sabés como me mojan tus besos —entrelaza sus dedos con la mano que le ofrece—, no tenés ni la menor idea de cuántas ganas he aguantado por verte —la aprieta y luego su palma suda—, ni todo el _stress_ que me deja la universidad que quiero volcar en vos.

Se lo dice para que recuerde lo sensual que es para él y que de modestia **nada.** También para subirle la autoestima, más que nada, que ya de por si a veces se la percibe baja.

—Ya, tenés la bocaza re grande vo' —insiste Sebastián en no considerarlo, obviamente eludiendo el piropo, pero la sonrisa no puede ocultarla, porque le halagan las palabras de todos modos—. Decime a dónde querés ir en lugar de estar diciendo tonterías —le devuelve el apretón con afecto, y le hace un cariñito con el pulgar.

—Va en serio —le da otro beso, suave, en los labios y sonríe con la caricia, disponiéndose a caminar de una vez—. Vamos a la playa ésta, que queda a media hora, me he prestado una camioneta —le avisa, arreglandose la camisita

Sebastian cierra los ojos con el beso y le sigue.

—No te creo, ¿viene alguien con nosotros o sólo querés impresionarme? ¿Puedo saber dónde la tenés?

—Es para que viajemos cómodos y nos quedemos todo el tiempo que queramos —sonríe, es una camioneta de un amigo brasilero y no es "una camionetita" es tremendo pedazo de BMW, color negro—, ¡claro que podés! La tengo estacionada a un par de cuadras —tira de la mano que tienen entrelazada para caminar.

—¿Y cómo te la conseguiste? Digo... La guita —le hace gesto de dinero con la otra mano—. ¿Y me dejás conducir?

—Ehh... me la prestó Luciano, ¿te acordás de él? —se aclara la garganta y carga mejor la tira de la maleta que resbala en su hombro—. Uno morocho, ¿brasilero...? —le oye la última pregunta sobre si le da permiso de conducir y se espanta—. ¡No! ¡Por supuesto que no! Es muy peligroso y ni sabés conducir, me muero y encima en la carretera —dramas.

—Mi viejo ya me enseñó, dice que lo hago bárbaro, como él —le tranquiliza—. Refrescame la memoria, anda, ése que se pasea en zunga en su habitación, ¿no?

—¡Tío Martín es un loco! Vos lo sabés mejor que nadie. Le habrá parecido muy bien cuando el andaba borracho —saliendo de una de esas parrilladas familiares, piensa—. Mmm, sí —risita—, el adicto al futbol, ¿te conté que grabó un video bailando samba en... zunga? —se sonroooja recordando el culo de Luciano, porque... Madre mía.

—Debió ser buena la fiesta esa —hace calor, están en pleno verano. Sebastián, sin haber ido a la playa tiene la cara y los hombros quemados sólo por ir a comprar día por medio al almacén de la esquina—. Y no. No estaba borracho, y lo hace bien, mi vieja también lo dice.

—No fue en una vista, fue en su cuarto. Colgó el video a Vine —le comenta y le revuelve el cabello rubio a Sebastián—. ¿De veras querés manejar...? Podemo' hacerlo en una parte de la carretera —sonríe.

—Eh, eh —le quita la mano cuando le desordena el cabello, sintiéndose incómodo con ello. Antes no le ocurría, pero ahora le parece de niños—. Te muestro en el camino como estoy y me enseñás lo que me falte.

Daniel parpadea ante ese gesto de rechazo.

—¿Te molesta, Basti... ? —vuelve la mano a su lugar—. Dale, yo te enseño todo, no creo que tengas problemas, sos muy inteligente —cuando están a punto de llegar saca las llaves y presiona el botón de su llavero para quitar la alarma de la camioneta, es toda imponente.

Sebastián queda impresionado, se esperaba algo viejo, una camioneta de las antiguas. Levanta las cejas, mirando hacia donde provino el sonido.

—Dios... Dani, ¿en serio te la prestó? —se nota una cierta emoción en su voz.

Debo comentar que Daniel está super orgulloso de presentarse con esa camioneta (así no sea suya, en este momento si lo es) a ver a Sebastián y así ir a la playa, ese sentimiento de grandeza, de ser el rey del mundo...

—¡Sí! Y no me costó demasiado, sólo le dije la verdad, que quería pasar un día bonito con vos y... —mira de reojo la camioneta, pero en especial a Sebita, porque su emoción repotencia su propia alegría.

—Me gusta eso —le hace un cariñito más con el pulgar y le suelta para entrar por el asiento de copiloto. Abre la puerta—. Que seás sincero y te lleguen cosas buenas.

Daniel le suelta la mano cuando Sebas entra y, luego camina hacia la puerta del conductor.

—Bah, nada ni que fuera tanto —oootro humilde. Debe ser de familia eso de ponerse humildes cuando no saben qué decir. Es que Martín se llevó todo el egocentrismo de la familia... La excepción que confirma la regla.

Sebastián cierra la puerta con fuerza justa, y mira hacia el asiento de Daniel.

—No digás eso. Es muy bueno. Si sos sincero y, buena persona, la vida se te devuelve con cosas buenas, como esto —mostrado las palmas, refiriéndose al auto.

—Te equivocás, todo es un conjunto —cierra la puerta igual y baja la ventanilla porque es un horno esto, los asientos no queman tanto porque el carro ha estado bajo la sombra—. A mí me interesa más cómo disfrutás esta camioneta conmigo, pero la camioneta sola quizás no —se encoge de hombros—. Pero qué bueno que has aprendido que ser sincero trae frutos —de verdad feliz, así con una sonrisita porque... eso significa que ya no... fuma, o eso le hace sospechar. Hecho en el que no podría estar más equivocado. Sin ir más lejos, Sebastián lleva un porro delgadito en su billetera.

—¿Cómo que lo he aprendido? Serás pelotudo —abre la ventana—, eso te lo enseñan desde chico, solamente digo que vos lo ponés en práctica de adulto.

—Es que ya me parecía a vos que con mis tíos no hayás aprendido nunca eso de la honestidad —confiesa y enciende la camioneta—. ¿A que no adivinás? Hay una ventana en el techo...

—¡Groso! Abrila —busca algún botón en el techo, sea dicho que NO se ha puesto cinturón de seguridad, le rodean muchos brillitos que se irán volando cuando logré abrirla y saque la cabeza en el camino antes de determinar que la actividad ya está hecha en su vida y que puede morir en paz—. Un día le debemos devolver el favor a Luciano...

* * *

_Estrenando un alargado de _«_Hendy kavaju resa!_» _¡Sus primeras salidas como novios!_

_Tigrilla le habia prometido una historia corta a Güiña XD _


	2. Chapter 2

_Previously, on "Summer"._

_—Andá, acá te alcanza para los helados, la sombrilla, el bus y todas las boludeces que querás comprar_

_._

_—Va enserio. Vamo' a la playa esta que queda a media hora, me he prestado una camioneta._

_._

_—Es que ya me parecía a vos que con mis tíos no hayás aprendido nunca eso de la honestidad. ¿A que no adivinás? Hay una ventana en el techo..._

_—¡Groso! Abrila. Un día le debemos devolver el favor a Luciano..._

* * *

—Esperá, esperá Basti... ¡que no has oído la radio como retumba en todo el carro! —dice Daniel y prende la radio, contempla a Sebastián de reojo, subiendo el volumen a un nivel intermedio—. ¿CÓMO? —pregunta a cómo devolver el favor a Luciano.

—¡No sé, pero ya lo pensaremos. Tenemos toda una vida! —grita para que le escuche... Aunque tratándose de alguien criado por Martín y Felicia no hay necesidad de una excusa para gritar—. ¡Manejá! —encuentra el botón y abre la ventanilla.

Daniel se ríe por la desesperación de Sebastián y comienza a manejar leeeeentamente, seguro suena esa canción movidita esa de la Mosca Tsé Tsé, «Para no verte más». Sebastián saca los dedos para sentir el aire.

—¡Le regalo un porrito! —sugiere como forma de agradecerle a Luciano.

—No sé si tenga ese gusto... ¿y si se lo toma a mal? —se muerde el labio, con la mirada al frente. El carro sale lueeeeego de unas cuantas callecitas, como pasajes, a una avenida.

—Nadie se lo toma a mal, Dani, confiá en mí —sube más la mano—. Acelerá, por favor, sólo un poco —pide, sintiendo ya cierta presión por el aire.

**XxxOxxX**

Cerca de la playa, al final de la entrada habilitada para automóviles, hay, cómo decirlo... Ningún lugar vacío para estacionar. Sebastián lo nota casi de inmediato, pero en lugar de ponerse de mal humor, intenta calcular cuántas personas habrán en la playa si por cada vehículo va una familia de cuatro integrantes.

—Mira... Allá creo que uno se va —le señala hacia un auto rojo, pero con la voz cautelosa, como quien no se da muchas confianzas con esa suerte.

—¿Vos creés... ? —los ojos de Daniel vislumbran todo el parámetro hasta que llega al lugar donde le ha señalado Sebastián. Y... efectivamente una camionetita roja sale despaaaaacio del lugar y Dani avanza todo lo que puede, rodeando—. Qué calor que hace, ¡espero que no nos desmayemos nada más salir! —sonríe fugaz.

—Oye, Dani... —traga saliva—, che... ¿No habrá otra playa con menos personas? —no parece urgido, pero sí tenso, completo. Daniel se relame los labios esperando hasta que por fin salga el auto y cuando lo hace entra en el sitio vacío, le oye ese tonito de incomodidad.

—Sí... bueno, tenemos ésta, ¿creo que se llama San Francisco...? —termina de estacionar y le mira de reojo—. ¿Tenés... vergüenza? —su primera inseguridad sale a relucir.

—No, ¿yo, vergüenza? —repite, como si fuese una tontería—. No. Es que... —mucha gente, le pone nervioso—, con tantos pibes no podré fumar tranquilo, ¿viste?

Daniel apaga el motor de la camioneta y la música de la radio con ello.

—¿Seguro que es sólo por eso? —voltea a mirarle más de lleno, alejando sus manos del volante. Sebastián se echa hacia atrás apenas un centímetro ante eso, y le mira hacia arriba, agachando la cabeza.

—Sí. ¿No decís que es un mal ejemplo vo'?

—No... —¿es muy tonto que alguien de su edad atraviese el miedo a que a su pareja le avergüence la relación?—. Iba la pregunta por si te da vergüenza venir conmigo —traga saliva.

—Qué... Dani —parpadea confundido—, no, sos bruto o qué —sonríe con la sola idea—. Cómo me va a dar vergüenza venir con mi novio... Orgullo, sí —pone la mano en el picaporte para demostrarlo—. El día en que me dé vergüenza prometeme que me patearás y te buscarás a otro.

A Daniel se le transforman los ojitos en corazones a medida que Sebastián le contesta, con el orgullo y eso de patearlo (que es IMPENSABLE para Daniel) si llega a sentir vergüenza por su condición, se sonroja un poquito.

—¿Entonces qué es? Decime, ¿por la marihuana, de verdad? ¿De verdad?

—¿Qué cosa? —abre la puerta—. ¡Ah! Sí, ya que me has inculcado todo eso de no mal enseñar a los niños... Aunque no esté de acuerdo.

—Espera, no te bajes —pide Daniel y estira el brazo para buscarle la mano sin ser brusco y detenerle—. Aún podemos ir a otra playa... si querés.

—¿En serio? —aliviadísimo, le da un apretón en la mano—. ¡Bárbaro! —cierra la puerta y se acerca más hacia Daniel, y también hacia el borde del asiento, como un niño que quiere ver el camino—. Pero... Si querés aquí me quedo —intenta arreglar la situación para no hacer que Dani se sobre-esfuerce. Éste asiente sonriendo porque haya aceptado... Qué más da, aparte hay playas MUCHO mejores y más calladitas. No que vayan a hacer nada explícito, naaaaah. Daniel busca entrelazar las manos que ya tienen tomadas.

—¡No! ¿cómo decís eso? Por un día me muero por verte en la orilla del mar con tu porrito en la boca —confiesa y MAL, EH.

—¿Entonces? —inquiere Sebastián sin saber exactamente a qué se refiere Daniel con eso—. ¿A otra playa? —tantea terreno, pero la media sonrisa ya la tiene, dejándole entrelazar los dedos y dándole otro apretoncito. Un auto les toca la bocina porque quiere el espacio.

—Es que... no sé si con tanta gente podamos estar... tranquilos —mirada significativa, pero con sonrojito. El auto que les jode con el sonido estridente de la bocina se friega porque ya tomaron el espacio ellos.

—Si alguien nos dice algo, no le escuchamos. Es nuestra vida. Que se vaya a otra parte —le acaricia con el pulgar, despacito, despacito, sosteniéndole la mirada y diciendo todo muy serio, o tan serio como un adolescente puede intentar parecerlo con las espinillas aquí y por allá y los rastrojos de barba—. Ponemos las toallas y hacemos como que es nuestro propio país.

Danielito suelta un suspiro largo de satisfacción, y no puede evitar acercarse más a Basti, así choque contra la palanca del freno de mano, mirándole a los ojos, con una sonrisa de confianza.

—Sos increíble, mírate las frasesitas que me soltás —se muerde el labio—. Vayámonos entonces y tomemos un helado.

—Sos mentiroso, vos —Sebastián se acerca para darle un beso, con una sonrisa grande por el halago, le mira de reojo los labios—. Re mentiroso.

Daniel cierra los ojitos verdes por el beso fugaz y se acerca a darle otro BUEN beso a Sebastián, porque no le gusta eso de medias tintas. A Sebastián le toma por sorpresa, y aun así, se lo devuelve, abriendo la boca, dándole la oportunidad a Daniel de mandar. Sin notarlo, se inclina más y más hacia Daniel. Por el cuello le resbala una gota de sudor debido al calor repentino que le viene y que se suma al calor del auto encerrado. Daniel le siiiiigueeeee, dejándose llevar igual por lo calladito y el calor, pero se separa luego por esa misma razón de sofocación, se le nota agitado de un momento a otro, además de sonrojado.

—Wuah, que calor, _ndekoré!_

—Che... te estás refiriendo al clima vos, no —se burla Sebastián, sin malas intenciones, respirando profundo y algo más rápido de lo habitual a través de la boca. Los lentes los tiene a medio camino de caérseles—. Yo... yo digo que vayamos ya, o nos morimos.

—Sí, sí al clima —se ríe también, mirándole con un brillo en los ojos que parece HIPNOTIZADO. Traga saliva y nota sus lentes a medio caerse y le recorre un escalofrío—. ¿Por qué... Por qué me ponés así? ¿Qué te he hecho yo? —le besa la barbilla (porque no se había alejado casi nada del uruguayo).

—¡Y seguís! —le deja que le bese y luego le separa con la mano, claro, tras dejar bien en claro que aceptaba el beso. Abre la puerta y la empuja con fuerza para alejarla lo más posible... Golpea al auto de al lado, auch—. Vamos, Dani. En la playa seguís —le insinúa con el mismo tono en que diría «ve a hacer tu tarea y después te doy el postre» a un niño pequeño.

—Vamos —repite sonriendo y se aleja, abriendo la puerta de su lado, sacando las cosas de la maletera, después—. ¡Me quiero bañar!

Sebastián toma su bolso de la parte de atrás y se lo carga con soberano esfuerzo, porque pesa.

—A veces me pregunto si la playa no te emociona más que al resto de las personas —le confiesa, achinando los ojos por el sol.

A Daniel se le nota la camisa floreada, toda mojada por la espalda del sudor, mientras cierra la maletera.

—¿Por qué será? En Paraguay no tenemos, ya te olvidaste...

—Pero lagos sí... ¿Sabías que no fue hasta el siglo pasado en que la gente comenzó a ir a las playas? —camina a la par de él, haciéndose el interesante con sus datos ñoños.

—No... Qué voy a saber yo —le da un beso en la mejilla, le encantan esas formitas de Sebastián, de cambiar de conversación.

—Pensaban —risita por el beso, que le envalentona—, pensaban que era peligroso, incivilizado —le va contando, bien derecho. Mientras más se acercan al mar, más gente hay. Junto al borde costero está lleno de sombrillas—. Un poco más y creían que se los devoraría un monstruo. Aunque claro —reflexiona—, el mar puede tragarte. Es cierto.

—¿Y quién les quitó la idea? —escuchándole muy atento, su paisaje es el mar que brilla bajo los rayos de sol y la bandera amarilla que se flamea, avisando que el mar está peligroso a ratos. La playa está llena de gente, la mitad son turistas.

—Eso —se encoge de hombros—, no lo sé —camina más lento mientras más cerca están de la gente, la arena está caliente—. Quizá los médicos —sugiere, hablando más inseguro de lo normal.

—¿Médicos? —saca el celular, la billetera y un llavero de sus bolsillos de su ropa de baño, para guardarlos en un cierre de su mochila—. Sí, muy seguro, porque luego demostraron hasta eso de que caminar en la arena es relajante y ayuda al bienestar de tu cuerpo... —suspira—. Lo mismo con bañarse creo, al comienzo, nadie lo hacía, pero con el tiempo divulgaron que es muy bueno para la circulación... ¿no? —sonríe de medio lado, porque ha notado levemente la inseguridad en ese matiz de su voz (CÓMO ayuda, señoras y señores, la intimidad).

—Sí... —le da la razón, y busca un lugar no tan invadido—. Allá, ¿Dónde están esos rubios? —le señala con la cabeza, porque es de mala educación señalar con el dedo—. No hay niños... pero no sé, no sé —se pasa la otra mano por el cuello.

Daniel dirige su mirada al lugar que señala Seba y nota una parejita, un chico y una chica rubios, conversando muy interesados en su mundo, con caricias incluidas bajo el bikini.

—Dale, me parece un buen sitio —porque está cerca a unas rocas que dividen un poco la playa. Camina hacia el sitio tirando del uruguayo, que le sigue, acomodándose el bolso, medio a tropezones con la arena por estar mirando en otras direcciones a ver si hay un lugar menos... codo a codo con la gente, ¿qué tanto les cuesta dejar medio metro entre el vecino y uno? Un poco de respeto al espacio personal. El tema es que en Uruguay no alcanzan a ser tres millones y medio de personas y el mismo Montevideo no supera el millón y medio, tanta gente junta a Sebastián le parece que es meter a la ciudad entera a tomar el sol.

El sitio donde se van a sentar, precisamente, no está taaaaan codo a codo con los rubios, pero sí cerca. Así que cuando llegan Danielito tira el bolso a la arena y busca ayudar a Basti casi de inmediato.

—Mirá... que yo te había sugerido ir a otra... —recuerda. El uruguayo le entrega su bolso y le abre el cierre, para poder sacar las toallas.

—Aquí tengo el bloqueador —aprovecha de sacarlo junto a las toallas, sacude una con una sola mano—. Mi vieja no paró de insistir hasta que lo traje y le prometí ponerme.

Daniel recibe el bolso y saca las toallas, le pide a Sebastián que le agarre una toalla mientras estira la otra en la arena—. Entonces te lo echás ahora que nos sentamos, antes que hagás nada —mamá _pls. _Sebastián toma el otro extremo de la toalla y le ayuda a extenderla, agachándose (y dando un buen vistazo de su culo a quien esté detrás).

—Vení, la otra —le pide—. Me lo pongo al rato, primero me quiero meter al agua —le pide.

Daniel también hará el mismo el movimiento, haciendo que el rubio de cabello en coleta de al lado lo mire fijamente por un segundo—. No, te lo echo antes, si no te protegés no entrás al mar, porque va a ser lo mismo que nada —toma la otra toalla y la estira para que Basti tome el otro lado.

—Pero el agua me lo va a quitar, viste —le explica Sebastián, tranquilo, como si fuese un buenísimo argumento.

—El bloqueador solar este es a prueba de agua seguro, conociendo a mi tía —sonríe.

—Pero debés esperar a que se seque para meterte al agua —rezonga, rebelde—, además, me lleno de espinillas —se queja más bajito.

Ya tendida la ultima toalla, Daniel se sienta y le estira el brazo a Basti para que lo haga también—. No te voy a echar tanto, ¿ya? —promete sonriéndole

—No, Daniel —le reclama, frunciendo el ceño—, ¿y si yo te pongo a vos? —intenta por ese lado, y eso que aún no ha visto a Dani sin polera y en público.

Daniel parpadea porque no le parece mala idea y se encoge de hombros.

—Ya, pero prometeme que después de mí, tocás vos —advierte, pensando que seguro así será mejor y... probará los masajes de su primito. Va quitándose la polera ahora (aunque ya quería hacerlo desde el inicio por el calor) y el cabello se le desordena.

Sebastián le repasa con la mirada, pero disimulado, sin mover la cabeza, se muerde el labio.

—En la toalla —le comanda, hay muchos brillitos a su alrededor que, junto al sol y los reflejos del agua, van a dejar ciegos a más de uno. Se le ocurren distintas partes del cuerpo de Dani para comenzar.

—Tus brillos los siento sin mirarlos, ¡qué poder el de vos! —se ríe Daniel y coge el bloqueador, dejándoselo en las piernas para que lo tenga al alcance y poder echarse en la toalla—. ¿Hacia arriba o... ? —sonrojito, porque hay pensamientos que no se pueden controlar.

—De espalda—porque ya sabe desde qué ángulo quiere echarle el bloqueador: Sentado sobre sus caderas, pero debe cuidar el no dar una imagen obscena. Le recibe el bloqueador y se echa en la mano, poniendo atención en la crema, como si no fueran a hacer algo que le parece sexy.

—De espalda —repite Daniel en un susurro y se echa tal como dice, achinando los ojitos verdes y sube el brazo para con la mano hacerse sombra desde la frente para poder mirar bien a Sebastián—. Ahhhh... —suspira cuando su espalda toca la superficie de la arena, encima de la toalla

Sebastián se arrodilla a su lado y le mira un instante antes de continuar... Pero no se sienta a horcajadas sobre él porque están en público. Daniel en cambio le mira, ladeando un poquito la cabeza y tapándose del sol con una mano.

—¿Por donde vas a empezar? —emocionadito.

Sebastián le pone la mano con bloqueador en el estómago, cerca del ombligo, allí donde la piel es más blandita, el mayor se sobresalta un poquitito y suelta una risa nerviosa, por el cambio de temperatura.

—¡Basti!

—¿Está muy frío? —pregunta de verdad, pero no retira la mano, es más, extiende la crema hacia el traje de baño. Sí, hacia el traje de baño, no hacia su pecho.

—T-T-Tu mano... Sí —admite y se acostumbra un poco, siente los dedos de Sebastián en su piel... Aunque no le importa, exactamente, el recorrido que están tomando.

—Perdoná —le delinea el borde del traje de baño y un poquiiiiito más abajo, varias veces, para que la piel lo absorba (sí, claro)—. Sabés... estás divino.

—Gracias —contrae el estómago un tanto por sus mimos atrevidos y le sigue mirando a la cara—. Me encanta, el sólo hecho de ya respirar otros aires que no sean nuestras casas —confiesa—. No quiero que se acabe el día —y ni ha empezado...

—No ha empezado —es, justamente, lo que le hace notar Seba medio riéndose. Se quita los lentes con la mano limpia, y se estira para dejarlos en una esquina de la toalla... por encima de Daniel, pero lo hace sin demostrar ninguna intención de seducir ni nada, si seduce es secundario. Le preocupa de verdad manchar sus lentes y quedar ciego por culpa del sol. Daniel estira el cuello y le muerde un poquito en la polera, porque ha pasado cerquísima de su rostro.

—¿Tenés más sorpresas? Uy.

—¡Dani! —claro, ahora te haces el sorprendido. Martín debería criarte un poquito mejor. Sebastián se vuelve a su lugar, y se arregla la polera allí donde Daniel le mordió, más por tocarla que por necesitarlo—. Tengo más bloqueador frío.

—Vos me estabas provocando —le mira arreglarse la polera y sonríe—. Echame el bloqueador y haceme masajitos, por favor —su mano le roza la rodilla a Sebastián «casualmente» cuando se acomoda la toalla.

—Masajitos... —repite el menor, echándose más bloqueador en la mano, para que se caliente un poco antes, y le pone la mano en el pecho ahora, toda estirada, haciendo más presión de la que hacía antes.

* * *

_Tigrilla me había prometido una historia cortita, ay._

_Pero al menos los capítulos son cortitos._

_SalyKon, quizá ayude que digamos que Daniel es Paraguay y Sebastián, Uruguay :)_


	3. Chapter 3

_Previously, on "Summer"._

_—No sé si tenga ese gusto... ¿y si se lo toma a mal?_

_._

_—Oye, Dani..., che... ¿No habrá otra playa con menos personas? _

_._

_—¿Por donde vas a empezar?_

_._

_—Vos me estabas provocando. Echame el bloqueador y haceme masajitos, por favor._

_—Masajitos..._

* * *

—Mmm, sí... —a Daniel le da algo de cosquillas y se revuelve ahí como puede—. Me da...

—¿Te da? —Sebastián le esparce el bloqueador hacia los hombros, masajeando con el pulgar mientras que con la mano presiona y esparce, le rodea el cueeellooo, leeentooo. El otro se ríe sin contestar hasta que le va acariciando zonas más profundas, rodeándole el cuello y ahí sí que Daniel suelta soniditos de placer.

—¿B-Basti, por qué... ? ¡Yo debería hacer esas tácticas! —de seducir, de hacerle sentir bien.

—Porque me pediste que te pusiera el bloqueador, ¿no? —baja por el pecho, vuelve a subir, y sigue hasta que siente la mano ya seca, le da la respuesta como si no tuviera una doble intención, con esa maestría que tienen algunos para realmente parecer que están diciendo todo muy inocentemente.

—Sí, pero... ¿Me podés dar un beso?—mucha coordinación, eh.

—Claro que puedo —pero no se lo da. Usa la mano como cuenco para el bloqueador y se embarra con éste un dedo, se le acerca aún de rodillas. Le acerca el dedo a la nariz. Daniel frunce la punta de ésta cuando Basti lo hace.

—Pero ahora... No en mil años —todos soltamos un jijijiji.

—Ah, pero pedímelo —le embarra la nariz y una mejilla, siendo un desgraciado (¿quién lo diría?). Danielito se relame los labios.

—¡Ah! Basti, ¿desde cuándo? —desde cuándo no... Ya sabemos que Sebastián es un agrandado y siempre busca verse «superior» a su estándar—. ¿Desde cuándo tengo que pedirte besos yo? —pero Daniel tiene esa sonrisa tooooonta del que está en medio de un juego de enamorados.

La rubia, apoyada en sus codos, bronceándose, les mira de reojo sólo porque sí. Sebastián se muerde el labio y **tiene** que luchar por no abalanzarse a darle el dichoso beso.

—¿Ah, entonces querés un beso mío? Pensé que sólo preguntabas sí podía dártelo. Y Dani, casi siempre puedo dártelos.

—Claro que quiero un beso de vos, en la boca —sube las manos a su vincha para quitársela y dejarla a un lado y así acomodarse el cabello—. ¿O sos más feliz cuando te los robo?

El movimiento, a ver de Seba, es sensual. Deja de masajearle y se inclina sobre su rostro.

—Entonces decilo. Decime que te lo dé.

El sujeto de cabello rubio le pasa la mano a la rubia por la cintura, la deja allí y le pregunta, en el oído, qué está mirando. Ella se ríeeeee y acerca más al chico, al que le responde en el mismo tono bajo «ellos, los de adelante, fíjate». El chico levanta las cejas y observa disimuladamente.

Daniel mira a Sebastián unos segundos porque el que se incline genera más sombra y ya no hay necesidad de que achique los ojitos.

—Dame un beso, por favor, te lo pido.

Y Sebastián se lo da, un pico, y se embarra su propia nariz con bloqueador, haciendo fuerza con los brazos para no desplomarse... De a poco cambia a los codos, uno a la vez, para estar más encima. El mayor le sigue, muy interesado en el beso y con el calor que le azota cada fibra del cuerpo. Cuando nota los codos, trata de acomodarse para que Basti se le ponga encima.

La rubia levanta una ceja, con una sonrisa de lado «WUah».

El tema es que... Podemos dejarles un rato, unos minutos, porque Sebastián termina por echarse casi completo encima de Daniel, le sube las manos (¡sucias!) a su cabello, metiéndole los dedos y masajeando, más que cuando tiene la vincha. Cierra los ojitos oscuros. Daniel sonríe entre beso y beso por todo y nota las manos grasosas por el bloqueador en su cabello, pero no le da importancia, porque... Algo entre sus piernas... Cof, parece muy feliz en que Basti se le haya montado, cerró los ojos cuando empezó a masajearle el cabello.

—¡HOMOSEXUALEEEEEEEEEES! —grita alguien que se va camino al mar al tiempo que Daniel sube sus manos a la cintura de Sebastián—. ¿Creen que he venido con mis hijos a verlos? ¡Largo de aquí!

Sebastián pega un salto, abriendo los ojos con el grito, y SENTÁNDOSE sobre el estómago de Daniel, mira mal alrededor, buscando a quién le haya gritado.

—¡Pero qué buen ejemplo le da a sus hijos! ¿Les digo yo o usted sobre su amante? —le devuelve, diciéndole lo primero insultante (sin ser insulto) que se le ocurre. Se trata de un hombre de piel cobriza, con el ceño fruncido y cabello negro, que se ha quedado parado observando cómo se besan, con los brazos en jarras. Maldita sea con este boliviano.

Daniel parpadea, DESUBICADO.

—Basti, dejalo, no tiene importancia —susurra, porque logró oír.

—¿Te comió la lengua la vergüenza, eh? —le espeta el menor, con el ceño fruncido, y luego se voltea un segundo a Daniel, le pone la mano en el pecho para que le deje sacar la cara por ambos, porque para él **sí** tiene importancia.

—¿Quieres que te calle de dos puñetazos, mocoso? ¿O mejor me haces caso y te largas? —eludiendo el tema de la amante que es un recurso barato.

Daniel se muerde el labio con la mano en su pecho, tras lo que sube sus manos a la cara de Sebastián y le obliga a bajar un poco para seguir besándole, mientras él se estira todo lo que puede, desesperado porque ese hijo de puta mire más de sus mimos. Sebastián batalla, pero finalmente se deja bajar, a regañadientes. Se nota en sus besos.

Daniel susurra frasesitas inconexas en guaraní mezcla de español, para tranquilizarle, en un beso violento que se va disipando a calma. El boliviano se ENOJA MÁS CARAJO PORQUE EL QUERÍA BAÑARSE POR PRIMERA VEZ EN EL MAR TRANQUILO que ya tiene bastante con su hermano Miguel y los amigos homosexuales que le tocan el culo muy descaradamente con sus risitas alegres. Si supiera a quién le está gritando, el pobre.

Sebastián está distraidísimo, no puede concentrarse porque hay algo que le quema por dentro y no en el buen sentido. Aun así, Daniel no quiere problemas, y si Daniel no los quiere, él no debe buscarlos. Debe tranquilizarse, ser amable, sonreír y encogerse de hombros. Suelta aire por la nariz, largo, pidiéndole a Daniel una tregua de cinco segundos para poder rearmarse y ya tranquilo, besarle.

El rubio, que ha estado mirando, niega con la cabeza. Qué tiene de malo, se dice él que tiene amigos gays... Y él mismo no se hace problemas en amar a quién sea, sin importar su sexo.

Daniel se separa, abriendo los ojos y observándole ahí, solo respirando.

—No tiene importancia porque es un tipo que de acá a dos horas no vamos a volver a ver nunca más —explica, bajito.

A la rubia le da morbo... Porque en su país ese tema es algo controvertido.

—Me da... —se explica, se disculpa (para Dani, sólo para Dani)—, me molesta. No voy a vivir dejando que me digan... —le mira angustiadito—, escondido, ¿me entendés? —tan joven y tan rebelde. Como corresponde a su edad.

—Te entiendo, pero no vamos a luchar contra los testarudos del mundo —le arregla el cabello un poquito, tras la oreja—. Ni menos estropear un día en una pelea cuando hoy es importante...

—Si nadie lo hace, no cambiarán nunca —le responde Sebastián más calmado, ya resignándose. Inspira profundo para olvidar el tema.

—¿Y a vos en qué te afecta que cambie ese tipo y ya no nos diga homosexuales? —intenta razonar aunque su voz es muy dulce. Sebastián suelta el aire, y los hombros se le destensan.

—Que los demás no pensarán que es correcto —le responde, como un alumno a su profesor—. Perdón, Dani, me da rabia. Es eso.

—Tendríamos que lavarles el cerebro de todos los estereotipos de amor y parejas que tienen establecidos, lo sabés —sonríe y le acaricia alguna parte de su cuerpo que tenga cerca—. Las películas, la normatividad, los tabúes tontos...

—Para eso tendría que esperar a una nueva generación. Y educarla distinto —suena a queja, y aun así, sonríe, apenas, pero sonríe, de medio lado—. Imposible.

—Mientras eso se dé, ¿lo vamos a desperdiciar o...? —sonríe igual mientras llega la sonrisa de medio lado de Sebastián—, ¿me seguirás besando mientras ellos se encolerizan, eh?

Y mientras conversan, el boliviano, Julio, está a lo ARGHHHHH bañándose furiosamente en el mar, y una mujer de cabello corto le salpica agua.

—Che... Vos sabés —Sebastián sonríe más—, cómo convencerme —vuelve a inclinarse sobre él, acerca sus labios para acariciarle los suyos. Daniel le besa suave y dándose el tiempo de saborear ese momento en público, ahora ya sumado a ese grito que le agrega adrenalina al caso. Julio mira de reojo a la chica castaña que le salpica, hija suya.

—Cascarrabias —le dice ella.

Seba, cuando se separa, le acaricia a Daniel la punta de la nariz con la suya, bloqueador _everywhere. _Daniel le mira como si fuera un ángel.

—Podés hacerme el amor acá y yo tranquilo, la verdad, pero es ilegal —dramita.

—Dejá eso para la casa, nene —le molesta el menor, y le esparce mejor el bloqueador que le había puesto, con cariño, por toda la mejilla.

—No vamos a poder... —se sonroja porque le dice nene. Cierra los ojos—. Sí, dale... mejor haz eso... —cuando le acaricia la mejilla para esparcirle el bloqueador, le vuelve a bajar las manos a la cintura y sus dedos juegan entre sus costillas. Sebastián traga saliva.

—Pasame el bloqueador, por favor —le pide, para seguir con lo que les interrumpieron, ejem ejem. Le acaricia con el pulgar la mejilla a pesar de no tener más crema.

—¿Dónde lo dejaste?

Sebastián mira hacia los lados, a pesar que sus hombros le tapan.

—Allí, junto a tu mano —no se sale de encima, como si así pudiese echarle, ejem ejem—, la derecha.

Daniel levanta las cejas y abre los ojos.

—¡Oh! —baaaaaja su mano de la costilla de Sebastián y tantea encima de la toalla, consigue la botella y se la pasa. Sonríe—. ¿Me vas a poder echar así? Aunque me gusta esta pose, eh, no vayás a pensar que no...

—Mientras pueda, para qué cambiar —no se la recibe rápidamente, sino con un movimiento lento, tocándole los dedos. Le mira a los ojos, creyéndose sensual con sus espinillas y todo. Daniel le sostiene la mirada y desde sus dedos le recorre un espasmo por eso, el amor.

—No cambiés, mirá la ultima vez que lo hiciste, lo hiciste con porros —medio bromea y le da otro beso en los labios, como una caricia. Sebastián cierra los ojos con el beso.

—Sin porro entonces —es un trato, abre los ojos de golpe al tiempo que se endereza para posicionarse más decentemente (otra vez a su lado y no encima), pero antes de que se mueva Daniel le tironea un tanto para que no se quite.

—Estamos sudando, ¿sabés? Y si te levantas... se me va a ver... —sonrojito, refiriéndose a lo que tiene demasiado feliz entre las piernas.

—Si ya estás semi desnudo —pero no insiste en salirse—. Y se me está quemando la espalda —confiesa. Y lo confiesa porque hace un rato decía que no quería ponerse bloqueador, o sea que ahora sí que lo quiere.

Y Daniel abre los ojos grande con eso último, como si la hubiera re cagado, básicamente, lo que ha hecho.

—¡Vos! No debés quemarte vos, salí mejor y yo te echo, ahora mismo —suda y está hecho nervios porque luego a Basti le va a arder el cuerpo por SU culpa y va a tener cáncer a prematura edad y su piel tan linda se va a llenar de llagas o eso y lloramos todos. Se remueve, apoyándose en sus codos.

Julio hace un «tsss» al «cascarrabia» que le suelta la niña.

—Algún día aprenderás que eso es malo y te molestarás con justa razón —le explica, sereno, bañándose con miedo de que se lo trague el agua.

—No he terminado contigo, nene —Sebastián sigue a su doble sentido sensual—, o... ¿Pasó algo? —agrega más concernido al notar que hubo un cambio repentino.

—Basti, te vas a quemar —le rodea con los brazos en el estómago y le abraza fuerte.

—Sí —se encoge de hombros—, luego me pongo Aloe Vera —le sonríe con confianza, y la boca de Daniel llega ahora hasta el ombligo de Sebastián seguro... así que le besa ahí, mirándole desde su posición.

—¿Y si no podés dormir por que la piel te arde? ¿Y me paso el mal rato de la riñas con vos? —lamida—. ¿Ah? —lamida y beso—. No quiero que te quemes, por favor, haceme caso —lamidas alrededor del ombligo y dentro de él. Sebastián se ríe por culpa de los besos y le abraza la cabeza para «ocultarse» y que se deje.

—¡Ganaste, Dani! —le pide por las cosquillas sensuales—. Ponémelo, andá —risas. Daniel asiente sonriendo y se medio se levanta con Sebastián encima, cargándolo, para cambiar de sitio.

—Ya me tocaba ganar, siempre lo hacés vos.

Sebastián le deja, pero hasta allí nada más, cuando le tiene más arriba se mueve para bajarse.

—Che, que nos pueden ver —avergonzado.

—Y-Ya sé que nos pueden ver... —sonrojito. Sebastián toca con la punta de los pies el suelo. Su vergüenza va más por parecer hermano mayor-hermano menor que el porque les vean como pareja, de allí que se apresura, para no «disminuirse». Daniel se acomoda encima de sus piernas, deslizándose para luego erguirse. Ahora sí achina un poquito los ojos y observa alrededor, inspira profundo el aroma marino y fresco. Sus manos arreglan su cabello mientras se queda así...

—¿Te acordás cuando en la orilla escribías tu nombre y hacías huecos en la arena, Sebita?

El nombrado se recuesta en la toalla, y cuando Daniel se levanta, se da la vuelta para quedar con el estómago hacia abajo, tiene la espalda enrojecida.

—Recuerdo que siempre el mar se llevaba mis castillos —sonrisa.

—Y yo te ayudaba a armarlos otra vez —asiente Daniel y se vuelve a él, bajando la mirada, se sonroja por lo que va a decir pero...—. ¿Te gusta como estoy así?

—¿Así cómo? —tuerce el cuello para verle—. ¿Sin ropa? Claro —como si fuera lo más normal del mundo. Daniel se relame los labios y asiente, tomando el bloqueador y echándose un chorro en la mano.

—¿Y que es lo que te... gusta de mí?

* * *

_Y así es la vida. Unos discuten promover cambios mientras otros enseñan a sus hijos lo que debe ofenderles._

_Tigrilla resalta a Julio porque le encanta su participación, ¡no le den xanax! está bien como está XD_


	4. Chapter 4

_Previously, on "Summer"._

_—¡Ah! Basti, ¿desde cuándo? ¿Desde cuándo tengo que pedirte besos yo?_

_._

_—¡HOMOSEXUALEEEEEEEEEES! ¿Creen que he venido con mis hijos a verlos? ¡Largo de aquí!_

_._

_—¡Vos! No debés quemarte vos, salí mejor y yo te echo, ahora mismo._

_._

_—¿Y que es lo que te... gusta de mí?_

* * *

Daniel observa algo absorto en sus pensamiento la carita de Sebastián... hasta que se acuerda que tiene quemada la espalda.

—¡Ups! Basti, volteate de nuevo, comenzaré por atrás.

Sebastián se deja caer totalmente, con la mejilla contra la toalla, la entierra un poco para más relajo.

—Que sos bueno —resume a la pregunta formulada, mirándole desde abajo—, que me cuidás, le caés bien a mi vieja —tuerce un brazo para tocarle la pierna a Daniel, medio se frustra porque es difícil—, me respetás —y eso último suena tierno, como si fuera lo que Sebastián agradece más.

—¿La bondad? —como Daniel lleva más años que Sebastián y algunos cuantos hechos le hacen afirmar que la gente se rige por sus actos más que por una palabra generalizada entre «bueno» y «malo» sólo sonríe ante su... pureza. Sí.

—Pero... ¿Cuál de todas es la que preferís? —esparce bloqueador por el comienzo de la nuca, sonriendo de lado.

—Que... —mira la arena, le da un escalofrío, debido al contraste, recién ahora descubre lo caliente que está su espalda—. Ché, estás frío vos.

—Disculpame —a lo jiji, le masajea un poquito ahí entre esos huesitos para que con eso caliente la palma de su mano, observa su cabello y sus caderas las suuuuubeee y luego las baja sólo por... Eh... Ejercicio.

—Oh... —típico sonido de satisfacción que hacen las personas cuando le masajean y se relaaajaaan—. Me gusta más eso, que hacés cosas por mí —se está perdiendo. ¡Lo estamos perdiendo! Daniel, cuida esa cadera o se nos perderá totalmente.

—¿Como no dejarte fumar ni faltar al colegio? —pregunta y se inclina para dejarle un besito en el oído, y se yergue casi al instante—. ¿O esto? —sus dedos se deslizan como un tobogán hasta los hombros de Sebastián, donde se detiene para echar más bloqueador solar en su mano... y seguir con los masajitos.

—Repetí eso de recién —le pide, y tras el beso—. Eso no. Pero eso viene contigo y sé que lo hacés porque creés que me hacés un bien.

Daniel sube sus dedos al comienzo de la columna vertebral del menor para seguir apretando y destensando la zona.

—¿No te gustan mis besos? —cree haber entendido que es por eso.

—Sí me gustan —voz relajaaadaaa, ha cerrado los ojos por el placer—. Dani, Dani, hacé lo de recién —refiriéndose al movimiento de caderas. Daniel se entretiene masajeándole hasta llegar donde comienza su cabello, en círculos o sólo presionando, vuelve a echarse bloqueador en las manos. La piel de Sebastián está de color LECHE.

—¿Qué hice? —de verdad sin entender.

—Eso... Eso con la cadera —mmm, le falta ronronear.

—Oh... —sonríe y lo cumple, con un movimiento más en círculo, pero despacio, sin dejar de «aplicar» el bloqueador—. ¿Eso?

El rubio francés le da un remezón suave a la rubia ucraniana que está a su lado... Le hace un gesto hacia los vecinos con la cabeza y luego hacia el mar.

—¿Vamos? —le ofrece.

—Sí... Mmm... —afirma Sebastián y alguien podría cortarle el cuello de lo vulnerable que está. Se ríe bajito—. ¿Aún podemos ir a la otra playa?

—De poder sí, pero... —sonidito de flojera.

—Es que... mmm... —levante la mano todo aquel que tiene envidia de Sebastián. Yo la tengo. Quiero un Daniel masajeador personal para mi uso privado—, nada, nada. Necesito meterme al agua —al agua fría, frííííía.

—Yo necesito seguir encima de vos —confiesa Daniel y echa más bloqueador, pero bajando por la rama de la columna, antes de las costillas.

—Yo me quería bañar —se burla Sebastián de sí mismo—. Vayamos despacio, que no nos noten —le comparte su solución al tema—, y allí el frío se encarga.

—¡Yo también quiero bañarme! Podemos ir a la nudista aún... —movimiento de caderas y baja a besarle la oreja otra vez, a lo que Sebastián le hace el quite en jugueteo.

—¿Y eso hace más decente que la tengás...? —los brillitos se ponen rojos de vergüenza—. Digo. Bueno, bueno. Pero no hay restricción, ¿no? ¿Seguro que puedo?

—¿No te hace ilusión bañarte desnudo? —abre los ojos como platos, Daniel regresó a los cinco años, y le otro besito cerca de ahí antes de erguirse a seguir echando bloqueando, ahora sin masajitos extra, porque Sebastián se va a freír si sigue así.

—No realmente —curiosamente, ningún brillo se cae: No miente—, con ropa y sin ropa es casi lo mismo. No necesito mucha imaginación para saber cómo se ven todos aquí desnudos —se sienta y busca sus lentes, pensando que Dani ya ha acabado, como si el beso hubiese sido el «listo, cariño, ya he terminado con todo»... Un poco cursi de su parte, debemos decirlo.

—Ah, no, no... Me refería al sentir sin ropa el agua, más libre —le echa un poco más de bloqueador resbalándose porque Basti se comienza a sentar. Éste le sigue las acciones con la mirada, por un momento sin entender que siga, pero dejándose igual. Se siente suave.

—No lo he hecho nunca —se pone los lentes y levanta la barbilla para que le eche allí—, no sé cómo sería.

—Probemos —se echa más bloqueador en la mano y se lo aplica el cuello, con ambas manos de esa manera... le da un beso a Seba, sólo en un labio, que el menor le devuelve, pensando que le quiere besar, inclinándose hacia adelante, contra sus manos.

La gente alrededor VUEEEEELVE a mirarles, aunque ahora sólo unos cuantos... Los demás prefieren ignorarlos. El boliviano, creyendo que ya había pasado lo peor, mientras se seca el cuerpo y piensa que ha sido relajante (y eso que se ha ahogado dos veces en la orilla), refunfuña algo bajito por el espectáculo.

Daniel cierra los ojos y conforme los rayos se hacen más fuertes en su piel, el mirarles aumenta la fogosidad del beso.

Sebastián y su lengua. Eso. Y sus manos sosteniéndose de los brazos de Daniel, más y más hacia él. Le corren las gotitas de sudor por la espalda, las orejas ya rojas igual que los brillitos. Algo se le debe de clavar a Sebastián en el estómago, así que Daniel se separa con un «mmm».

—¡Ah! Cómo me besás, Basti —sonrojadito igualmente, y éste SUDA como no tienen una idea. Toda la espalda la tiene sudorosa, la frente y el pecho. Sebastián le sonríe al escuchar el halago.

—Callate vos—modestia, modestia—, vamos a meternos al agua, que se va el sol, viste.

—Vamos, igual, mientras más tarde vayamos a la otra playa... —se levanta echándose bloqueador sólo en la cara y mirando alrededor—. Menos gente habrá.

—¿Ah, así que de verdad vamos? —se levanta con él, y de inmediato hace el amago de recoger la toalla. Mamá le va a matar cuando le vea quemado.

—¡Vamos al mar! —se ríe al verlo tomar la toalla.

—¡Ah! Pensé que a la otra playa —la deja allí... Y titubea, porque acaba de ponerse los lentes y para qué estamos con cosas, sin ellos ve borroso.

—¿Qué pasa? —pregunta Daniel porque le nota vacilar... le estira la mano para que se la tome, sólo como una reacción cariñosa.

—Nada, nada —los arroja sobre la toalla y le toma la mano—. Vamos —le sonríe.

—Vamos —sonríe también y entrelaza sus dedos, caminando hacia el fin del mundo. Sebastián va detracito, quemándose los pies. Busca en el mar un lugar con pocas personas, y se lo señala—. Ahhhhh, quema, quema, quema —brinquitos.

Sebastián le empuja para que vaya más rápido, hacia la arena húmeda.

—¡Pero qué pibe, Dani!

—¡Pero si quema! —se defiende con cara de urgido y corre tirando de Sebas. La arena húmeda es el cielo.

—Es la imagen —explica Seba con los pies quemados también. Los hunde en la arena húmeda en cuanto puede, y aprieta los dedos de los pies por la sensación. Daniel suelta un gemidito de alivio. La marea les llega hasta los dedos.

Daniel sonríe y suspira.

—¿Imagen? ¿Me quema por una imagen decís?

—No, que tenés que aguantar porque así gritando parecés un pibe —movimiento de cabeza, los brillitos se mueven—. La imagen, Dani, que sos un hombre adulto —sonrisa confiada.

—Perdoname, Basti, tenés razón —avergonzadito por lo obvio, le mira de reojo y mueve sus dedos en la arena, luego observa las olas y los tablistas—. ¿Mejor?

—Sí —sonrisa con más brillos—, ¿y sabés vos? Lo mismo con el agua helada. Que nadie se entere que la sentimos —le aprieta la mano más fuerte. Daniel traga saliva y siente el apretón, la palma de su mano comienza a sudar.

—Nadie tiene por qué hacerlo, sólo me entero yo cuando me mirás a los ojos —afirma—, y me hablás desde esa perspectiva tuya, que me ena- —carraspea—, que me gusta demasiado —da un pasito más hacia adelante.

—Si tenés frío y te arrepentís, decime y nos devolvemos —dos pasos. Para un chico que se preocupa tanto de lucir bien, Seba, me sorprende que no uses lentes de contacto. Debe ser porque, seguro, Daniel te dijo que ese justamente es tu _sex appeal_.

—¡No! Con el calor tremendo el agua estará tibia —otro paso, una ola se rompe antes de llegar a la orilla y le salpica un poco en la pierna.

—¿Y si entramos a la cuenta de tres? —sugiere Sebastián, con el agua hasta la mitad de las piernas, antes de las rodillas—. Corremos.

—Yaaaaa —mueve las manos—. A la una...

—A las... dos —menos seguro, le empieza el arrepentimiento.

—A las... tres —suena a pregunta, Daniel mira a Sebastián de reojo, avanzando más rápido.

—¡A las tres! —le secunda y apretando los ojos echa a correr sin soltarle, salta agua y cuando tiene las rodillas metidas pierde el equilibrio por culpa de la masa hídrica, suelta sus manos para bucear. Daniel está glugluglu, pero nadando.

Al salir, a Sebastián se le llenan los ojos de agua salada y se los talla.

—Che, esperame. No veo una mierda.

Daniel sale a flote antes que venga una ola. Y oye a Seba.

—¡Te espero! —patalea más cerquita de él.

—¿En dónde? —no grita, pero hay urgencia, entreabre los ojos y va hacia la primera figura (borrosa) que encuentra.

—No, esperá, voy yo —Daniel le ve y patalea más hasta llegar a abrazarlo de la cintura fuerte y hacer presión en sus piernas porque el mar se retira.

—Dios, el ridículo que hubiese hecho si no me agarrabas, me salvaste —parpadea rápido hasta poder abrir los ojos normalmente—. Qué pena no tener lentes de agua.

Daniel apoya la frente en la de Sebastián y le respira agitado por el esfuerzo.

—Igual, sos valiente.

Sebastián se ríe por el comentario.

—No tengo cinco años, Dani.

—Bueno, ya, ¿eh? Te estaba halagando —le da un beso, y todos en la playa ponen los ojos en blanco—. Sólo los verdaderos hombres somos valientes, como decís vos —agrega y le da otro beso en la boca.

—Lo que no quiere decir que... —se interrumpe de decir que las mujeres de verdad también son valietes por el beso, mojado, es una sensación distinta—. Salado —nota y beso otra vez, abrazándole a pesar de tener ambos los cuerpos mojaaadooos.

Daniel se relame los labios con una sonrisa por eso.

—Salado —cierra los ojos cuando le corresponde el abrazo—. ¿Notas lo que sería... estando... desnudos? —se sonroja y traga saliva.

—¿Sabés que la mantequilla...? —empieza Sebastián y todos le odiamos por hacernos sonrojar. Daniel se sonroja más perooooo... su mirada tiene cierto brillito.

—Ahora resulta que ya no querés leche... —¡DANIEL!

—Dejame terminar, Dani —le pide, sonriendo más amplio.

—Seguí —risita. Una ola fuertesita los empuja, aunque andan por el lado más pacífico del mar. Sebastián se tambalea, y al segundo se le apega a Daniel más por el vientecito que le enfría el cuerpo.

—La mantequilla, Dani, se hace batiendo la leche... ¿y sabés cuál me gusta más, vos?

Daniel suelta un «wuah» con eso y trata de situarse aún más hacia el lado manso donde no rompan tantas olas, sin dejar de tomarle atención, casi se atraganta, sólo niega con la cabeza, Basti lo habés dejado sin palabras. Sebastián le sigue.

—Esa salada y fresquita, artesanal, recién hecha a mano —baja la suya sujetando firmemente las caderas de Daniel. Las deja allí, a ambos lados, quietas.

¡Pero por el amor de todo lo sagrado! El cerebrito de Daniel hace un corto circuito fugaz, si me dejo entender y no puede estar más sonrojado y sonriente.

—¿R-R...? —carraspea—. ¿Recién hecha a mano decís? —las manos hacen que se pegue más al cuerpo de Sebastián.

—Claro —mueve la cabeza para soltar el cuello, como quien no quiere la cosa—, es mejor, se derrite más rápido, la untás con más ganas.

Daniel le observa ese movimiento y se muerde el labio.

—¿Y dónde la querés untar? —no tiene ni IDEA y por eso le gusta, aunque digamos que vaya por el lado... Que todos sabemos que va.

—Ah, no sé, imaginá vos.

* * *

_¿En dónde quieres untar esa mantequilla, Sebastián?_


	5. Chapter 5

_Previously, on "Summer"._

_—¡Vamos al mar!_

_._

_—Si tenés frío y te arrepentís, decime y nos devolvemos._

_._

_—¿Sabés que la mantequilla...? _

_._

_—Ah, no sé, imaginá vos._

* * *

Daniel queda estupefacto con esa respuesta, mientras, en la orilla, dos hombres, morenos, caminan entre la gente. Las toallas de ambos primos están solas, les ha caído un poco de arena encima por culpa del viento, el bolso de Sebastián está a un lado, con todas sus cosas, y sus lentes se asustan al ver a esas personas tan cerquita.

Uno de los hombres le echa ojo al bolso y codea a su compañero.

—Nooooo —grita el bolso agitando sus correas como si fueran bracitos. El bolso de al lado le pide silencio suavecito, el hombre no se entera... O bien piensa que es el calor de este país el que lo hace delirar, vuelve a codear a su compañero para hacer más obvia la intención. El otro toma los lentes y los mira, se los pone por hacer el imbécil, saca la lengua como posando para una foto.

—Idiota, ¿te fijas que no son nuestras cosas y no sabemos si los dueños están cerca? —gruñe.

—No lo están —va drogado, con una gran sonrisa—. O ya estarían aquí.

El primer hombre rueda los ojos.

—Toma ese bolso y vámonos, seguro tendrá algo de plata para comprar más hierba y algo de comer —comanda observando alrededor.

—¿El grande? —tira los lentes sin miramientos de vuelta al suelo, y se echa el bolso al hombro, el bolso grita, lo están secuestrando, el horror, los lentes tiemblan—. Hombre... me dio fuerte.

—Sí, el grande —los porros deben de estar llorando en la billetera de Seba y maldiciendo. El negro le mira con una ceja enarcada—. No me digas.

—Lo tengo —apura el paso, deben largarse rápido—, pesa. Promete —el bolso agita su cierre, despidiéndose de las toallas. Y los hombres se roban el bolso mientras Sebastián hace brbrbrbrbrbrbr de frío y se apega a Dani.

—Me estoy secando —le comunica Sebastián a Daniel, para que se hagan a la idea de zambullirse de nuevo y nadar más profundo antes de que les dé frío otra vez.

—Nademos más al fondo —abre los ojos y da brinquitos para sentir la arena.

—Vamos —le suelta sin ganas de hacerlo, realmente, y camina lo más que puede, que podría ser hasta quedar completamente cubierto si el cuerpo humano no flotara. Daniel patalea en el vaivén del agua y le sonríe de lado.

—¿Por qué me soltás? —nada más lento.

—Porque —intenta no hundirse, ¡por qué Daniel es más alto que él! Su padre tiene genes que deberían hacerle más alto, ¡actúen ya!—, yo que sé, Dani, no quería, pero el mar —intenta explicarse. Se estabiliza, pataleando—. Che, yo quiero ser más alto —se queja. Daniel se asusta un poquito y patalea para abrazarle y que se apoye en él.

—Cuando te alimentes mejor, cuando te alimentes mejor...

—Y nada, seguro no crezco nada —se separa despacio—, me hundo, Dani, no me abraces —auch, fue sin mala intención—, por favor.

—¿Pero... Qué hago? —frunce el ceño, porque sólo quiere ayudarlo—. Enrollá tus piernas en mi cintura entonces.

—Te voy a hundir —esta situación a Sebastián no le está haciendo bien—. Puedo solo, tranquilo vos —se aleja más, retrocediendo, dándole la espalda al mar. Daniel lo mira desilucionadito.

Sebastián le estira la mano para que se la tome, y Daniel lo hace sin decir nada, por lo que el primero tira del segundo, lo que, dado que están en el agua, le acerca a Daniel por pesar menos, en lugar de acercar a Daniel hacia sí. Nada más notarlo, Sebastián le hace un movimiento con la cabeza, para que venga él.

Y Daniel nada con él, zambuyendo un poquito la cara en el mar: Cuando la saque Sebastián le tirará agua. No mucha, no es tan malo. Daniel se limpia la cara del agua que le salpica, meneando la cabeza y sin decir nada porque se ha quedado absorto en sus pensamientos por lo que Sebastián, que está listo para tirarle más, se detiene de hacerlo porque Daniel no le ha hecho caso a la provocación.

—¿Pasó algo? —dada la sensación de hace un minuto.

—Casi te ahogás... —su cabello flota—, Y no me dejaste ayudar.

—Nooo, nooo —niega, le quiere arreglar el cabello, y se hunde un poquito al hacerlo. Debajo del agua, la mano de Daniel hace presión para que no se hunda.

—Sí, sí...

—Tuve problemas —tranza, y le quiere dar un beso en su nariz mojada—, y los pude solucionar solo. Gracias por estar allí respaldándome —suaviza el tono.

—Es que... —suspira y él es quien le da un beso en la punta de la nariz.

—Ya no me ahogo como de pibe —le sana el corazón el beso—, de hecho, me considero bastante bueno para nadar —sonrisita.

—Pero nadar acá es diferente que hacerlo en una piscina, hay que irnos con cuidado —explica Daniel y aferra un brazo alrededor de lo más cercano de Sebastián que tenga—. Ambos, a mí también me puede llevar la marea.

—Te preocupás demasiado. No pasa nada —aún así, no se lo quita de encima, por no ser brusco—. Estás muy nervioso vos.

—¿Nervioso? —niega con la cabeza porque le acusa y cambia el rato con una sonrisita pícara, bajando sus mano...—. Acá, ¿no te sentís libre? Mirá la gente que lejos se ven.

—Libre... Libre me siento cuando puedo decir lo que pienso. En el agua me siento mojado y me divierto —sin comprender la parte pícara aún, a pesar de que hace sólo dos minutos él tenía sus propias ideas pícaras.

—Yo lo siento en el cuerpo... No sé como explicarte a vos —encoge los hombros pero una mano se METE a la ropa de baño de Sebastián, así rápida, y Sebastián se curva de inmediato como reacción, pero al notar el calor, se aferra a Daniel con una mano sobre su hombro, sin dejar de patalear.

—¿Aquí? —tono curioso.

—Tranquilo... —susurra Daniel y se relame los labios, sonrojadito, pero puede ser el sol en su máxima expresión—. Sólo si querés... —le acaricia... ahí.

—Nos vamos a ahogar —avisa Sebastián, bastante tranquilo con la idea—, aunque no creo que la sangre de mi cuerpo pueda ayudarnos en este momento —desde el punto de vista más biológico—, pero en casa... En mi habitación.

—Sí... Mejor —traga saliva y aunque siente algo ahí... Entre sus dedos no insiste y se le repega más para abrazarle—. Flotemos así un ratito.

—¿Y si decimos que me quedo a dormir contigo? No verán nada de malo —sugiere Sebastián refiriéndose a sus padres. Le busca la mano para flotar así, y relajarse, refrescarse.

—¿Querés quedarte en mi casa? —es que... NUNCA se ha quedado su primo en casa y... no es que haya problema, ahora que lo piensa—. Pero... Si tampoco hay problemas en tu casa, aunque hay más gente, pero... Sí querés claro —tiene un mini departamento y ya se imaginan lo ordenado, limpio y lindo que debe ser, con plantitas en el balcón, la entrada bien decorada.

—Pero en mi casa están mis viejos y mi vieja es re chismosa —argumenta Sebastián, y luego echa la cabeza hacia atrás para mojarse el cabello—, me da miedo que nos escuchen. Mi viejo te mataría.

Y todos nos miramos entre todos con cara de LOLOLOL porque a estas alturas del partido Martín YA sabe, pero no lo ha dicho. O sea: «se las huele».

—Lo vamos a hacer de madrugada —besito en el pómulo—. No tengo problemas con ir a mi casa, pero... —LA ADRENALINA.

—Creéme, tranquilos y con tiempo es mejor. Y con yerba, pero no te gusta a vos —se siente relajado, le hace cariño con el pulgar—. No quiero que mi viejo lo sepa aún, me da —agrega, más bajito y los brillitos de pronto se oscurecen—, miedo.

—No sé, no sé, ¿tiempo? Sos vos quien... Siempre anda apurado —si saben a lo que se refiere. Se mecen con un vaivén un poco más fuerte del mar y el lugar donde están hace que se forme un pocillo de agua sin olas, apartados, su lugar en la arena está leeejooos, ahora mismo casi no distinguen sus pertenencias—. Bueno, es lógico, somos familia, ¿creés que no comparto tu temor?

—No sólo por eso... —Sebastián no puede ver los bolsos, apenas ve a mitad de camino y borroso allá a lo lejos—. Y en cuanto cumpla la mayoría de edad me quiero ir con vos, y a mi mamá eso no le va a gustar, viste.

—¿Vivir juntos? —levanta las cejas.

—Es un buen momento para preguntarte si estás de acuerdo —todo muy como si hablara de pintar las paredes de otro color.

Danielito parpadea y sigue pataleando bajo el agua, sonríe.

—Lo decís tan repetino, como casi con todo lo importante... —le da un pico en los labios.

—Tengo una filosofía detrás de eso —le sale el lado engreído, se relame—, ¿o no es algo bueno? —pregunta en serio, dejando de patalear. Deja que el agua lo mueva como quiera.

—En parte. Aunque ahora no se me ocurre por qué es malo exactamente —Daniel se muerde el labio y piensa unos segundos mejor, suspira y agrega—. Te arriesgás demasiado a que te den una respuesta definitiva presa de la emoción del momento.

—Pero los agarro con la guardia baja. Andá, decime que sí. Puedo ocuparme de todas tus cosas para que nada te moleste en tus estudios.

—Yo hago todas las cosas, de la casa, de eso no te preocupes porque no me molestás —afirma muy seguro subiendo las manos a su cabello y acariciándole, NO sabe negarse. Sebastián le besa la mejilla en agradecimiento y Daniel sonríe ante eso—. Te voy a engordar —por si no ha quedado claro el sí.

—Yo voy a cocinarte a vos —le besa la otra mejilla—, vení. Una carrera hasta las bayas de ida y luego de vuelta a la playa. El que pierda... —disuelve el tema para que no parezca tan complicado como es.

—¿No te gustán mis fideos en salsa boloñesa? —se sorprende porque le diga que mejor le cocina ÉL, le mira—. ¿El que pierda... ?

—Esperaba que terminaras las frase vos —se separa lo suficiente para poder nadar sin golpear a nadie—. ¡Y me gustan! Pero cocinaré otras cosas también.

—El que pierda... —Daniel no está muy seguro de lo que va a decir—. Qué sé yo, ¿hace lo que le pida el otro?

—A la cuenta de tres —acepta Sebastián y le mira de reojo, encarando el mar—, uno, dos... —echa un brazo hacia atrás para partir impulsándose con él.

—¡Tres! —Daniel se tira como caiga, con tal de bucear, pero con algo de miedo por Sebastián de todas maneras. Éste parte sin impulso, pero pronto toma ritmo, las boyas no están lejos de ellos. Daniel, cada vez que sale a la superficie, le mira de reojo sin dejar de bracear y patalear.

Sebastián se cansa pronto, y el agua más profunda es más fría. El suelo ya está lejísimos, ni buceando llegaría a él sin un dolor de oídos. Se agarra del cordel de las boyas para descansar un UN segundo (o lo que Daniel le permita).

—¿Te falta aire? ¿Cómo vas? Nos hemos alejado mucho —él anda un poco agitado igualmente, porque en este lado del mar, (donde justamente no hay olas que los lleven de regreso a la orilla) se requiere más esfuerzo.

—¡No! —jadea, quizá deba cuidarse más los pulmones y hacer más ejercicio—. Te pediré una promesa cuando te gane —Sebastián se suelta, sin haber descansado lo suficiente y se devuelve, lo que viene a ser el doble de camino.

—Me ganarás —Daniel sigue pataleando de cerca con él, pero sin que se note que le da ventaja

De verdad, DE VERDAD Sebastián da TODO por ser rápido, cansándose cada vez más... Esta manía de mostrarse como el mejor para estar a la altura y merecer a Daniel hasta en las cosas más primitivas, digo yo... Hasta qué ya supuestamente puede tocar el fondo, e intenta (hacer trampa COFCOF) caminar. Daniel llega con menos esfuerzos que Sebastián, agitado. Al menos las rodillas le tiemblan cuando llega a la arena, y se sienta, lento, con muuuuucha ayuda de las manos. Mira hacia Daniel sonriente, hay brillitos _everywhere_ de felicidad.

A Daniel no le fallan tanto las piernas, pero le duele el pecho por nadar con tanta fuerza.

—Y dicho y hecho, me ganaste vos.

—¿Te digo ahora o después lo que quiero? —barbilla leeevemente alzada, e incluso así, no está refregándole su victoria. Le está preguntando de verdad si la quiere ahora o no. Palpa a su lado para que se siente junto a él sobre la arena mojada, con los pies tocando el agua.

—¡Sí! Decime —sonríe y se tira a la arena junto a él, sacudiendo su cabeza para que el agua de su cabello escurra. Sebastián se tapa para que no le salpique, con medianos frutos. Le da a Daniel el tiempo para terminar.

—Lo que quiero por ganar es que me prometás algo —aunque se dirige a él, termina por agachar la cabeza—. No sé cómo decirlo sin que suene tonto... Yo sé que los amores adolescentes no duran en este siglo.

Daniel termina de secarse y se arregla el cabello un poco, para verlo mejor y ahí:

—No duraría si estás con otro pibe de tu edad que no tiene muy claro, lo que son metas o un futuro planificado —asegura, mirándole de reojo igual para que siga.

—Y nada, se dice que hasta los treinta no sabés lo que querés —desvía la mirada, se apoya en sus rodillas y juega con los dedos—, la promesa es que estarás allí incluso después.

—Podemos cambiar nuestras fijaciones, porque de eso se trata el madurar... Pero, yo tengo claro lo que quiero —él no le aparta la mirada, aun así Sebastián si la baje—. Vos te adaptás a mí, yo me adapto a ti, discrepamos... Somos libres —se relame los labios salados—. Yo sí se lo que quiero —repite—, quiero que vos aprendás más de lo que te enseñan y me superes y hagás todo cuanto querás y sepás que está bien... —estira su mano para buscar la de Seba, suavemente, para que sepa que DE VERDAD está ahí—. De eso se trata, y que te amo, pero a vos te falta entender lo que esa frase engloba.

Sebastián niega con la cabeza, sonriendo enternecido con la confianza de Daniel, porque encuentra que su primo no está viendo realmente a futuro... A ese futuro en que las parejas máximo duran diez años y que cuando vean hacia atrás quizá para el próximo verano se dirán lo tontos que eran o lo arrepentidos que se sienten. Para Sebastián, es imposible saber qué pensará su futuro sí de él en este momento.

—Prometelo igual, para que se me pegue tu confianza.

* * *

_Sebastián tiene complejo de Rei y Daniel, de Makoto okno_

_OKNO._


	6. Chapter 6

_Previously, on "Summer"._

_—Te voy a hundir. Puedo solo, tranquilo vos. _

_._

_—¿Nervioso? Acá, ¿no te sentís libre? Mirá la gente que lejos se ven._

_._

_—El que pierda... Qué sé yo, ¿hace lo que le pida el otro?_

_._

_—Prometelo igual, para que se me pegue tu confianza._

* * *

—¿Qué te voy a prometer yo, Basti? —Daniel sonríe de lado y acerca la mano de el menor a su pecho—. Sí vos estás aquí, siempre. Podemos decir que «terminamos» de palabra, pero la realidad será otra —promete así.

—Ves muchas telenovelas, Dani —y rodea su palma con sus dedos—. Vivamos una —sonrisa suave, apoya la cabeza en su hombro—. Me gustaría más una novela —le susurra.

Daniel se sonroja porque siempre le dicen que tiene ciertas contestaciones muy parecidas a las de las mujeres y... Eso de que «parece una telenovela» lo hace revolverse en sus sitio—. No sé... No sé, en las telenovelas siempre hay un malo que intenta separar a la pareja protagonista.

—En una novela no necesitamos un villano —le dice ahí cerquita—, podemos ser nosotros mismos. O un concepto. El futuro, por ejemplo —está mirando hacia el mar. Daniel le escucha y sube la mano a su cabello para acariciarle suavemente, meditando igualmente.

—¿Sabés que me gustaría? Dentro de una hora, cuando estemos en la otra playa —da una pausa—. Que me sorprendás.

—¿A la nudista? ¿Y dejan pasar a menores de edad? —interesado—. Comamos algo en el camino, el agua me dio hambre —pone la nariz helada contra el cuello de Daniel.

—Claro que vas a poder entrar —se estremece por el cambio de temperatura de la nariz de Seba y su piel, suelta una risita—. Traje sanguchitos de pollo en mi mochila, ¿querés ahorita? Con unas cuantas aceitunas.

—Mmm, bueno —como quien no quiere la cosa, le lame la sal del cuello, y lentamente le empieza a morder, y a chupar. Está sabroso, sazonado... Daniel está a lo «entonces paremos pa-uhhhmmm», la piel se le calienta más en la zona donde Sebastián le lame, sensiiiiibleeeee.

Sebastián le ñamñamea con gusto y disimulo, apenas moviéndose, como una bestia al acecho. Ñam... Le muerde más abajo cuando la sal se le acaba. Ñam y le lame, le chupa y le entierra los colmillos.

—Qué hambre tengo... Y vos tan rico —y mordida caníbal.

—B-Basti... —el pobrecito Daniel se derrite con las lamidas, hasta cierra los ojos y suelta un jadeo, le muestra más el cuello—. Hoy debimos de ganar algo por estar tantas horas sin coger.

—El premio... En tu casa —le susurra Sebastián y le da un mordisquito juguetón en el lóbulo de la oreja. Daniel va a llegar sobrecalentadísimo a la casa, hirviendo, como una estufa, como fuego vivo.

—Nooo... —se queja un poco y voltea la cara para darle un súper beso en los labios. Está sobrecalentado por, primero, lo que pasó en la camioneta, que fue leve, pero... Igual cuenta. Segundo, los masajes con el bloqueador, y tercero, las frasecitas en el mar, las FRASECITAS FOGOSAS DEL MAR, y aún ni se han tocado con nada más que roces.

A Sebastián le van a arruinar el hambre caníbal, ya que muerde a Daniel en el beso, ñamñamñamñamñam. Daniel le va a meter la lengua, ido, IDO. Con ganas de bebérselo ahí encima de la arena, es más, le agarra con las dos manos la mandíbula para besarlo mejor, y Sebastián le abraza. No había notado que se habían helado, pero ahora con el contraste del calor del abrazo sí lo hace.

Y Daniel, debido a todo eso, inclina el cuerpo, haciendo que pueda empujarlo hacia abajo, para caer, separándose del beso un poco para tomar aire, agitadísimo. De espaldas, Sebastián le mira con los ojos entrecerrados, escudriñándole el rostro. Daniel no le deja mucho tiempo antes de volver a atacarle con un beso, ahí en la arena, cerca de orilla que les moja los pies, la gente ya no mira hacia aquí y Daniel le acaricia MUY encendido.

Sebastián le retiene, más nervioso al responderle el beso, incómodo por lo fogosa que se ha puesto la situación a vista de otros. Daniel baja, dándole besos muy comprometedores por el cuello y jadeándole en la piel.

—Tocá mi espalda, está mojada... —susurra desde ahí. Sebastián le va a decir que quizá en otro lugar menos público sea mejor, pero se lo guarda con eso y, tan grande que se cree, le sube las manos por la espalda hasta los hombros, y baja, acariciándole. Los brillitos están rojos.

—¿Te gusta? —Daniel abre los ojos para mirarle desde donde está, mientras le lame el pecho (oh, sí, es rápido), algo entre sus muslos... Ya comienza a hacerse muy notorio, le muerde, pero más le regala besos con leeenguaaa, sonrojado bajo el sol.

—No —le separa cuando baja—, no así. Te dije varias veces ya que al volver —se pone serio... Sonrojado hasta las orejas incluidas y con el brillo en los ojos—. Está bien que pidamos respeto, pero respetemos al resto también.

Daniel le sigue besando mientras parpadea porque dice que no le gusta así. Traga saliva y se separa más de lo que ya le había separado Sebas... De rodillas.

—Perdoname, perdoname, es solo... Que no soy tan resistente como pensás —igual de sonrojado porque se imagina las miradas encima de todos. De hecho... El francés de hace un rato, que ya se salió del agua, le hace una insinuación muy peligrosa a su compañera... Cerca de los pechos, como quien no quiere la cosa, tras ver parte de lo que hacían Daniel y Sebastián.

Sebastián se sienta, y lo primero que hace es darle a su primo un piquito en los labios.

—No está mal, Dani. Pero en una comunidad donde se han establecido reglas de convivencia... Lo está —beso en la mejilla.

La rubia suelta un «¡oh! ¿Q-Qué haces... ?», pero con una sonrisa.

—¡Yo no soy el pibe acá! —jum.

—Yo tampoco —respuesta inmediata de Sebastián.

—Si me dices que pare, lo haré —le responde el francés a la chica—. ¿Quieres que pare, _ma belle_?

—Lo sos, así que no me regañes —contesta Daniel, sonrojado igual, _for christ sake._

—¡No lo soy! Sólo te explicaba —insiste, ceñudo y muy en berrinche.

Ella parpadea y niega, porque su voz es muy prooofuuundaaaa y ha venido aquí ha buscar libertad y cree que eso es una parte... Le susurra que deshaga las tiras, si quiere.

—Ibas en plan autoritario, no creás que no te oí el tonito —Daniel levanta una ceja y se medio levanta, avergonzado, caliente y... Hecho un desastre.

El francés le responde a ella que para eso estaba el hotel... Que ahora le gustaría la parte sensual, lenta y provocativa, y la adrenalina de que nadie los viese, mientras le acaricia por debajo de un seno. Y la ucraniana le da un beso al francés para volver a reavivar la llama, entonces, mientras se deja muy complacida que siga con esa caricias en su pecho.

Sebastián se apresura a levantarse y a sacudirse la arena.

—No es así, y nada, me mal interpretás —baja el tono para evitar el tono «autoritario» del que habló Daniel—. Fue sin querer.

Daniel suspira y se yergue, estirándose... Todos podemos notar como nos apunta esa metralleta. Sacudiéndose la arena, y caminando.

—Ya, yo te malinterpreté —ahora en tono suave. Sebastián guarda silencio para no discutir más. Le sigue y SIN QUERER QUERIENDO SEÑOR TODO PODEROSO PERDÓNALO le mira la metralleta de reojo, cierra los ojos e inspira profuuundooo... Tú puedes. Daniel se ve glorioso, o eso piensa Seba. Incluso ocurre que Daniel suelta un gemidito de placer, a gusto porque se destensan unos músculos, sin arreglarse la MALDITA ropa de baño o el señor ese que nos apunta, y encima se relame los labios. Sebastián necesita recolectar toda la poca entereza que tiene a esta edad.

—¿Cuánto tiempo habremos estado en el mar? —pregunta Daniel para que el ambiente no se enfríe.

—No sé —Sebastián se mira los dedos de las manos y ve las yemas arrugadas. Sube la mirada—. ¿Tengo los labios morados?

—¿Morados? —se extraña Daniel y le mira, parando de caminar—. A ver, acércate.

Sebastián le obedece y levanta la barbilla para que le vea los labios. Lucha contra la reacción de lamérselos sólo porque sí. Daniel acerca su rostros para verlo con los ojos fijamente en sus labios.

—No... Están muy rojos, Basti —traga saliva porque le quiere dar un besito, pero ya están camino al gentío.

—Entonces no debió ser tanto tiempo. Brrrr —le da un escalofrío—, si partimos ahora, podemos tomar una siesta bajo el sol en la otra playa, después de comer algo —construye castillos en las nubes... Y Daniel le da el beso, algo delicado y poco intenso para calmar por completo sus ánimos, tras lo que se separa.

—Vamos ahora, entonces, yo quiero lo mismo.

A Sebastián los labios le quedan cálidos por el beso de Daniel, ahora sí que se relame. Camina a su lado hacia donde están sus toallas, y **algo** no anda bien. Daniel llega y no se da cuenta al comienzo, sentándose en la toalla Sebastián se echa DERROTADO sobre la suya, suelta un «ahhhh» de placer como si acabara de echarse sobre la cama más cómoda del mundo, y entierra el rostro. Daniel siente mucho alivio porque la toalla esté calentita y cuando nota que Sebastián se echa él también lo hace, hasta que sus cabecitas estén juntas.

—Están tibias —Sebastián sopla para que el cabello no le moleste en los ojos.

—Yo las siento hirviendo —le pasa un brazo por la barriga y cierra los ojos. El menor levanta el torso para dejarle, y luego le aplasta el brazo. Le pone una mano en el pecho, medio subiéndosele quedando pechito con pechito.

—Qué ganas de dormir... —se le repega. El paraguayo suelta una sonrisita de satisfacción.

—Duerme —concede, en un susurro. Y ninguno se da cuenta del robo, de momento.

—También tengo hambre —Sebastián no se mueve, el sol está tan rico y Daniel tan bueno de almohada que no le dan ganas. Daniel se acuerda de la comida que le prometió y abre los ojos.

—Ahora saco los pancitos, esperame —se levanta y voltea para buscar su maleta... Y ahí es donde nota el vacío, frunce el ceño—. ¿Basti? ¿Y tu mochila? —porque sólo está la de él...—. No me jodas... —agrega porque está completamente seguro que cada uno bajó con su respectiva maleta.

—Allí junto a la tuya —Sebastián sigue en posición esperando que regrese pronto para ser su almohada—. Esperá. ¿Dónde está? —frunce el ceño.

—¡No está acá! Sólo está la mía —histérico.

—No puede haber desaparecido —mira en todas direcciones—. No nos habrán robado, ¿no? ¿Tenés tu dinero?

—¡Nos han robado entonces! —Daniel aprieta los ojos y luego revisa dentro de su propia maleta si tiene el dinero, aunque eso no importa porque en la camioneta está su tarjeta y puede sacar plata después—. Sí, sí tengo todo... ¿Qué tenías en tu mochila? Tenemos que denunciar ahora —suspira.

—Mierda —Sebastián tantea la esquina de la toalla buscando sus lentes, para ayudarle—. Todo lo que mi vieja me metió allí... ¡Mi camisa con mi porro! —ahora sí solloza él.

—Ah... Qué bueno que se llevaron tu porro —Daniel suspira exageradamente de alivio a una media sonrisa, porque de todas maneras no ha ocurrido nada grave ni les han robado nada muy costoso.

—Lo estaba guardando para la puesta de sol —le explica su dilema—, para los dos —se rasca el cuello—. Tsk.

—¡Oh! —eso le ha sonado romántico, se muerde el labio y para de rebuscar mirándole de reojo—. B-Bueno... Podemos pasar fugaz a tu casa...

—Y nada. No importa —se encoge de hombros, **de verdad** haciendo una renuncia—. ¿Me pasas mis lentes, por favor?

—¿No estaban en tu mochila? —los lentes.

—Sobre la toalla —levanta la esquina para ver si se cayeron a la arena, aunque le parece improbable dada la posición en que los puso.

—A ver... Los busco... —Daniel tantea alrededor y también sobre la arena... los encuentra a punto de hundirse completamente en la arena misma, los sacude y limpia con el borde de su polo que está por ahí tirado. Se los estira a Sebastián cuando ya están limpios.

—Gracias —ufff se los pone, están rallados, pero oigan, tiene más pares en casa para combinarlos con su ropa—. ¿Hago la denuncia?

—No podés hacerla vos, sos menor, la tengo que hacer yo... —Daniel saca el tupper con panes y una bolsa de mayonesa (ejem) para que cada uno le agregue y vuelve a sentarse junto a él. Sebastián hace amago de sacar un pan, esperando que le dé permiso y todos podemos los ojos en blanco ante eso.

—Tomalo, para eso lo he sacado —abre con los dientes un borde de la bolsa de mayonesa.

—O podemos olvidarlo... No tenía nada tan importante. Renuevo todo y digo que lo perdí, así no me pedirán el certificado de denuncia —toma uno como le dice y traga saliva, la boca se le hace agua.

* * *

_Me encanta cómo Daniel va modelando, sin quererlo, al adulto que será Sebastián._

_¿Algo que decir sobre las enseñanzas que da Daniel?_


	7. Chapter 7

_Previously, on "Summer"._

_—¿Sabés que me gustaría? Dentro de una hora, cuando estemos en la otra playa. Que me sorprendás._

_._

_—¡Yo no soy el pibe acá! _

_—Yo tampoco._

_._

_—No puede haber desaparecido. No nos habrán robado, ¿no? ¿Tenés tu dinero?_

_._

_—O podemos olvidarlo... No tenía nada tan importante. Renuevo todo y digo que lo perdí, así no me pedirán el certificado de denuncia._

* * *

—No, ¿qué tal si nuestra denuncia ayuda a otras personas incautas? Vamos a hacerlo, no nos tarda... Las comisarías de las playas siempre están vacías —afirma Daniel—. ¿Querés mayo?

Sebastián suspira.

—Es nuestro deber, ¿no? —le sonríe suavemente, con ojitos incluidos, sólo para Daniel—. Nuestro deber civil, como ciudadanos —abre su pan para que le ponga dentro—. Por favor, un poco.

—Me calentás cuando hablás de deberes... Que fetiche más raro el mío —Daniel se sonroja y le sonríe por esos ojitos, echándole regular de mayonesa después.

—Gracias —beso en la mejilla, sin especificar si es por la mayonesa o por lo del fetiche.

—De nada —a lo jiji, saca ahora él un pan y lo embadurna de mayonesa para después darle su merecido mordisco. A estas alturas de sus vidas, Sebastián aún no le dice nada por la mayonesa, es más, en su lugar come también y es el cielo.

—¿Los hiciste vos? ¿Qué les pusiste?

—Claro que lo hice yo, le puse pollo con pedacitos de apio.

—Te luces y ni siquiera es una cena especial —le piropea a su estilo.

—¡Basti! —sonrojo— Ya, dale, gracias comé... —le mira de reojo con una sonrisita por su exagerado halago.

—¿Hay más? —busca con qué limpiarse los dedos, como si no viese el sonrojo de Daniel, aunque lo ha visto—. Creo que puedo —aguanta una risa por el doble sentido, sigue con tono de «sólo me refiero a la comida»—, con más de un sólo plato.

—¿Más de mayonesa o de pan? —Daniel levanta una ceja y sigue comiendo de su sándwich. Sin captar ningún doble sentido.

—Pan —¿no recuerdan que está en crecimiento? Y encima pensaba fumar después, con el apetito que le abriría eso, Dios santo. Se termina lo que le queda.

—Hice dos _tuppers,_ que serían algo de seis panes, creo —informa—, podés comer lo que se te venga en gana.

—¿Son todos iguales? —mueve los dedos para quitarse las migas.

—Sí... Es que era lo más higiénico.

Sebastián sufre una desilusión, sin demostrarla.

—Entiendo, y es muy cierto —saca otro y aunque no se lo come como un animal, sí en tres mascadas más grandes lo tiene liquidado. Daniel sigue comiendo, algo más despacio porque no tenía tanta hambre, para él era sólo un piqueo. Sebastián sacude las manos.

—Gracias, sos el mejor —se acerca a Daniel para besarle la mejilla, pero a medio camino se detiene para no molestar. Daniel se relame los labios de la mayonesa y percibe que Seba se le acerca y le mira.

—Dale, no te detengás —sonrisita.

—Perdoná, estás comiendo y te interrumpo —dubitativo le da un beso rápido en la mandíbula. Daniel tiene el pan en la mano sin darle uno de los últimos mordiscos.

—No interrumpís —le da otro beso él en la mejilla.

—Perdoname de todas formas —apoya la cabeza en su hombro, como quien se acomoda para dormitar... Sentado.

—Dale, aunque no sepa de qué, te perdono —le da un mordisco a su sándwich, disfrutando del peso de la cabecita de Seba en su hombro, traga y suspira, meditando—. Si dejás que la gente se acostumbre a tus disculpas luego no tendrán el efecto que esperás, eh —aconseja con voz dulce.

—Entiendo... No, la verdad no —le pasa un brazo por detrás de la espalda, abrazándole.

—Porque aún no te ha sido necesaria una VERDADERA disculpa... —explica Daniel y sonríe, dándole otro mordisquito a su pan y masticando.

—Si se trata de ti, me parecen necesarias. Porque no te quiero molesto —sincero, relaja el cuerpo contra él.

¿Qué nos pasa cuando ingerimos algo a la boca y masticamos? Creamos un bolo alimenticio que pasamos y tratamos de digerir después, eso hace Daniel probablemente. Y luego le da un beso en los labios a Sebastián, ya que sólo le hace falta voltear un poco la carita. Sebastián le siente sabor a mayonesa, y le besa laaargo, pero sólo en los labios, de cariño, porque no quiere tener nada que ver con el bolo alimenticio.

—¿Tomamos la siesta abrazados a vista y paciencia de todos? —le sugiere, y Daniel, tras corresponderle, se separa relamiéndose.

—¿No preferís que vayamos a la otra playa y comprar de camino ahí unas birras y unos helados? —levanta una ceja, sugerente.

—Si tomamos la siesta allá, te lo acepto —sonrisa—. Incluso podemos ir a hacer la denuncia si nos queda de camino.

Daniel se termina el último pedazo de pan y se palmotea ambas manos para sacudirse y, en silencio, las sube al cuello a Sebas, acomodándose para mirarle a los ojos fijamente. Sebastián se lo permite, devolviéndole la mirada.

—¿Recogemos? —juro que no lo dice en doble sentido.

Daniel traga saliva porque él si que lo entiende por el doble sentido.

—Vos me vas a dejar sin sangre, definitivamente, ya lo vi claro —se acerca a lamerle un labio, sin cerrar los ojos, después se lo chupa. Sebastián sí cierra los ojos y se les va a ir el día en esto de «vamos, pero primero un beeesooo», ha mejorado en el tiempo que lleva con Daniel a pesar de los besos a escondidas, aunque la respiración siga siendo un problema.

Daniel le da unos cuantos besos más y se separa.

—Dale, mejor dormimos allá cosa que va bajando el sol, hasta hora los rayos UV me dijeron, son muy peligrosos...

—El cáncer a la piel y todo. Son tonterías, de hecho —le habla allí cerquísima de los labios. Daniel lo ve tan liiindooo, con sus ojitos claros queriendo hacerse el muy rebelde ¡ay!, así que se gana otro beso cortito.

—¿Creés que son tonterías? ¿Por qué?

—Porque —piquito—, el cáncer es —piquito—, una enfermedad aleatoria —piquito, piquito—, que puede dar como no dar —otro piquito, pierde la concentración un segundo—, y...

Adivinen quien recibe todos los piquitos, pero al final devuelve un beso con lengua... Y así estamos otros tantos minutos, nos perdemos la explicación sobre la división celular que iba a dar Sebastián. Una ráfaga de viento más fuerte de las normales les tira arena.

—Está mal, no sabés lo que decís, Basti.

—¿Qué cosa hablas vos? —se ha olvidado. Le mira con ojitos de adolescente enamorado. Así cómo tonto, venga.

—Del cáncer hablamos —Daniel se ríe porque él no se ha perdido tanto. Le da otro beso por esos ojitos que le derriten el triple.

—Ah, sí. Sí que está mal, pero el sol no es tan determinante. Y me pusiste bloqueador vos. Me dejaste b... —se calla, y ahora sí, se le termina de olvidar de qué hablaban, le corresponde con ganas. Podrían estar así toda la tarde, pedimos paciencia.

Ese beso debe estar calentísimo con la mano de Daniel que acaricia lentamente la barriga de Sebastián.

—Mmm... —le dice Sebastián por el cariño, y tras otro minuto... se separa, se relame y le mira con ESOS ojos, esos ojitos de volado, medio entrecerrados, enamoraditos, felices y relajados—. No iremos nunca... Y no me importa.

—¿No iremos nunca? —ahora sí, Daniel se perdió, relamiéndose sin abrir los ojos.

—A la playa que querés, a comprar las birras... —le hace cariñito con el pulgar en la cadera.

—¿Por qué no iremos? Quiero que vayamos —abre los ojos y le observa con curiosidad.

—Porque no nos vamos a levantar nunca, aceptémoslo —sonrisilla ladina. Daniel se sonroja y una sonrisita perezosa adorna su cara.

—¿La playa es nuestra cárcel, así lo decidís? —le sigue el juego.

—No, che —se arregla los lentes—, nuestra propia flojera. Estamos tan cómodos que no nos queremos mover aunque el premio sea algo mejor.

—Ahorita podríamos... Ya no estamos besándonos...

—Pero podemos seguir —arrastra las palaaabraaas.

—No, yo quiero ir y vamos a ir —mano dura, hasta se pone seriecito. Sebastián sonríe, le gusta así, y no reclama.

—A veces... —se muerde el labio, es que de verdad le gusta cuando Daniel da órdenes así y es firme, casi un fetiche como el que mencionó Daniel antes. Éste le nota la sonrisa y se satisface.

—¿A veces... ? —levanta una ceja, subiendo una mano a su cara y quitándole un cabello que le ha caído cerca del ojito.

—A veces lo único que quiero es que mandes con ese tono fuerte. Luego recuerdo que eso va contra mi libertad... Y no sé, siendo vos... —se complica hacia el final, a pesar del tono coqueto en que le hablaba al inicio de la oración.

Daniel se relame los labios, gustándole mucho ese tonito en que le confiesa eso, sonríe.

—¡Ah! Mirá que van a decir todos... ¡Que Basti nos salió sadomasoquista! —se ríe bajito, dándole un beso cerca de la oreja.

—¿Qué? ¡No! —le mira como si le estuviera agarrando para bromas—. Claro que no —se imagina algo súper degradante con sangre y electricidad y casi torturas.

—Ah, no... No creo que ni sepás lo que es —le quita hierro al asunto y hace amago de pararse.

—Sí lo sé, hay un libro que está de moda y... —se levanta detrás de él—, es muy malo y me costó acabarlo, pero se veía que era abuso —muy seguro.

—¿Sí? ¿Del que han hecho una película me parece o... ? —pero no se ha leído el libro ni nada, sólo que es muy comentado. Va recogiendo las toallas para doblarlas.

—Ese mismo. Es una trilogía, pero después del primero lo vi muy... —horrible—, en serio, que resaltaba el abuso. No, no quiero nada con sadomasoquismo —recoge la otra y la sacude, la dobla. Busca su bolso y tarda en recordar que ya no lo tiene.

—Tranquilo, que tenés suerte que a mí tampoco me atraigan ese tipo de... Relaciones —es un ignorante en el tema y esa palabra siempre le genera escalofríos, obvio, si se imagina que esa gente tiene cortes en el cuerpo porque se excitan con la sangre que brota de ella o a-algo en la línea y... ¡no, eh! ni que fuera enfermo. Ya dobladas las dos toallas sólo entra una en la maleta de Daniel—. Vas a tener que cargar vos la otra toalla.

Con el bloqueador guardado, el tupper y la toalla, Daniel se carga al hombro la mochila. Sebastián se la lleva bajo el brazo, y suspira por la pérdida de su bolso.

—Mi vieja me va a matar —susurra—. Y claro que no, si no matás ni a una mosca vos.

—¡Me va a matar a mí! Me dijeron que te cuide y mirá lo que nos viene a pasar —circunstancias _face._

—A mí, no al bolso —siguiéndole hacia el auto, Sebastián se sacude la arena del cuerpo que se le va secando.

—Bueno, pero son tus cosas, Martín se va a calentar mucho porque ya sabés como es de tacaño...

—Me va a matar cuando le diga que perdí el dinero... Digamosle que se perdieron después —inventándose una historia.

—Yo asumiré la responsabilidad porque es lo que me toca.

—No me gusta que tomés responsabilidad por mis errores —pasa por en medio de dos autos, acortando camino.

—Ya sabés por qué tengo que hacerlo...

—Porque piensan que soy un niño —es obvio para él.

—En este caso es diferente, no importa si sos niño o no, el caso es que yo debí ser más precavido y querás o no... Felicia me va a reclamar eso.

—Odio eso —Sebastián frunce los labios—. ¿El auto?

—¿Odiás qué? ¿Ser joven? —Daniel sonríe de lado.

—Que me vean como un niño —se cruza de brazos, esperando que le lleve al (hermoso) auto prestado—. Soy casi un adulto joven —jum, jum, jum, soy un adulto joven, jum, jum, jum.

Daniel le agarra de la mano, caminando hacia unas escaleritas para subir al estacionamiento de los carros.

—¿Cuántos años tenés, me lo recordás, por favor?

—Te estás burlando —le sigue detracito.

—No... ¿Por qué lo malinterpretás a burla? Sólo quiero saber.

—Porque... —se encoge de hombros—, es que vos me ganás por mucho, siempre seré un niño para vos.

—Sí, sos mi niño —afirma Daniel, relamiéndose los labios como un lobito feroz y... Tira de Sebastián—. Pero decime —porque aún no dice que se ha olvidado de su edad, y que está dudando de la que recuerda.

—Dieciséis, pero en diez años más la diferencia no será tan notoria —entre ellos, se le acerca con el tirón.

—No... No es porque se note, es por esto que te molesta sólo a vos... —refiriéndose a lo que dijo Basti hace poco que no le gusta que se le diga niño.

—Es porque siempre me invalidan por mi edad.

—Claro, ¡para la diversión sos muy mayor!

—Puedo beber y la hierba no me es desconocida... —salen al estacionamiento—, y para hacer el amor no necesito ser mayor de edad.

—No ese tipo de diversión, Sebastián, hablo de las discotecas.

—Ah... Pero si vamos a una donde no pidan identificación, o donde no vendan alcohol —le da una solución y Daniel suspira porque no le ha entendido a qué iba y observa hacia los costados a ver que no pasen carros para poder cruzar.

Sebastián le sigue, sin soltarle de la mano hasta que no tiene que irse hacia la puerta del copiloto. Daniel abre la puerta de la maletera para descargar su mochila ahí y deja alzada la puerta para que Sebastián tire la toalla. Y Sebastián, en lugar de hacer eso, la deposita encima como si importara.

—¿La denuncia primero o la hacemos mañana?

—En el camino la vamos a hacer —cierra la maletera y camina hacia la puerta del copiloto para abrirla, sin soltar la mano del menor. A éste le llama la atención, es un gesto peculiar.

—No conozco ninguna comisaría por aquí.

—Creo que si las hay, las playas deben de tenerla... o al menos en alguna —Daniel abre la puerta, esperando que Basti entre, éste traga saliva, y se retiene de enojarse con Daniel por esos gestos que él sabe son de cariño.

—No quiero ir —le comparte, serio.

—Bueno, si querés vamos a la que esté más cerca de tu casa, pero creo yo que deberíamos ir a una de por acá... —refiriéndose a la comisaria.

—Nos arruinaremos la tarde porque soy un idiota —Sebastián entra y cierra la puerta con un portazo más fuerte de lo necesario.

* * *

_Y a eso se le llama la edad del pavo... Pero qué paciencia tienes, Daniel, eres un santo._


	8. Chapter 8

_Previously, on "Summer"._

_—¿Tomamos la siesta abrazados a vista y paciencia de todos? _

_._

_—¿La playa es nuestra cárcel, así lo decidís?_

_._

_—¿Cuántos años tenés, me recordás, por favor?_

_._

_—Nos arruinaremos la tarde porque soy un idiota._

* * *

Daniel se sobresalta por el portazo y parpadea y no entiende qué... Pasó, así que le da la vuelta a la camioneta y entra por su lado.

—Vos nos habés arruinado nada, fui yo —LAS MAMÁS SE ECHAN LA CULPA POR TODO.

—Daniel, por favor. Vos conservás tu bolso. Yo no. Ambos estuvimos en el mar al mismo tiempo y ambos dejamos nuestras cosas juntas. No es tu culpa —mira fuera de la ventana, las manos le sudan nerviosas sobre sus rodillas.

—Bueno... Ojalá entiendan —refiriéndose a los tíos, mete las llaves del carro, lo enciende y sale lentamente del lugar fijándose en un espejo retrovisor antes... Si no hay otros carros pasando. Sebastián sigue mirando por la ventana, con el ceño fruncido, no murmura nada, pero piensa, oh, sí qué piensa, y no son pensamientos bonitos, sino del tipo «estoy a un paso de odiar al mundo, pero no lo hago porque soy un muchacho maduro».

Daniel le mira de reojo, algo preocupado con que no hable.

—¿Qué pasa, mi amor? —pregunta después de salir del sitio y ya estar manejando camino a la carretera, otra vez.

—Nada, nada —Sebastián voltea a mirarlo y luego de nuevo a la ventana—, es que aún me faltan dos años, viste, y no me podés llevar a donde querás vos y no puedo hacer nada al respecto.

Daniel levanta una ceja.

—¡Al contrario!, ahora que estás conmigo vas a poder entrar a todos lados, ¿no te das cuenta?

—¿Podré? —ahora sí prestándole atención, y mirándole, menos ceñudo.

—Claro, estaré yo... —cuidándote, pero no le quiere decir esa palabra, _sweats,_ lo deja ahí.

—Pero eso no va a quitar que soy menor —Sebastián yendo al punto suyo, se inclina sobre Daniel—. Pero me gustaría al menos intentarlo.

—Nada te va a quitar que sos menor, pero ¿qué importa? Ese detalle me encanta —Daniel mira hacia adelante mientras conduce, la radio está encendida a un volumen bajito.

—Viejo verde —Sebastián le pone una mano en la pierna y le hace un cariñito afectuoso. Sonríe—. Gracias.

Daniel se sonroja por eso de viejo verde.

—Te prohíbo que me digás así —susurra con cero autoridad, traga saliva por el cariñito en su pierna.

—SOS un viejo verde vos —le aprieta.

—A los veinticinco nadie es un viejo verde... —Daniel mueve un poco la pierna y le mira de reojo un segundo, sin distraerse demasiado del panorama cuando entran ya de lleno a la carretera.

—A los veinticinco nadie sale con alguien de dieciséis —cariñito, cariñito—, estoy feliz de que lo hagás, no te estoy juzgando —sincero, y ahora sí que para nada de mal humor, de hecho, Sebastián se sonríe más—. Ni le dice «mi amor», ni le lleva a la playa, ni le soporta todo —le quiere dar un beeesooo y no pueeedeee... ¡Encima que ha sido la primera vez que Daniel le ha llamado así!

Daniel se muerde el labio, aliviado con que Sebastián lo entienda así.

—¡Quiero besarte!—porque necesita tocarle, muy enserio. Aprieta muy fuerte sus manos en el timón porque le sudan—. Esto es verdadera impotencia, ¿sabés?

—Yo también quiero —Sebastián se ríe—, pero no se puede, no se puede —se corre más hacia Daniel—, quedate quieto.

—Quieto y mirando la carretera —lo que hace, ni más ni menos, sonriendo, con otra mano aprieta el botón del panel para bajar la luna. Sebastián se inclina hasta darle un beeesooo laaargooo en la mejilla, llega a sonar. Muac.

—Sigo con ganas.

A Daniel se le calienta esa partecita donde Sebastián le ha dejado el beso.

—Otro, por favor.

El menor le obedece, pero lo hace más corto porque siente que se cae. No lleva cinturón de seguridad (alguien debería regañarlo por eso).

—Contame sobre esos lugares a los que me llevarás.

Daniel le mira por el rabillo del ojo otra vez cuando lo hace más corto y no sé cómo, pero se da cuenta justo de la situación peligrosa.

—Te voy a contar, pero si antes me hacés el favor te ponerte el cinturón, ya hemos hablado de eso hace mucho tiempo —riña, riña—. Aunque mejor, dejo que te sorprendás cuando llegues y ahí me decís si te gusta —sonríe.

—Perdoná... —se devuelve a su asiento y es que hasta le cuesta captar cómo se pone el dichoso cinturón de seguridad—, no estoy acostumbrado —teniendo a Felicia y a Martín de padres, no sé cómo no ha tenido un accidente vehícular grave.

—Los padres que te han tocado no son específicamente interesados en esas normas, lo sé —aunque Daniel no suena muy duro. Se relame los labios y le sube el volumen a la radio, ¿y saben que suena? «Personal Jesus», la canción más gay. Sebastián se encoge de hombros.

—Pero es divertido. Ir por la carretera con mi vieja y esquivar coches —alguien corríjalo, por favor—. ¿No me ibas a dejar manejar vos? —SE ACUERDA DE REPENTE Y TODOS TEMBLAMOS. Daniel frunce el ceño.

—¿Yo dije eso?

—Cuando me contabas que te lo prestó un amigo —brillitos de ilusión.

—¡Ah! Sí —nervioso, traga saliva—. Bueno... Eh... ¿Pero en qué tiempo? Si vamos a llegar a la playa, vamos a flojear, bañarnos en el mar, tomar las birras y terminarás cansado y así no es recomendable.

—¿Y ahora? Detenete allí a un costado de la carretera y cambiamos —le señala con el dedo.

—Mmmm... No creo que sea buena idea —se aprovechan que Daniel no se puede negar abiertamente y menos al mocoso.

—Dijiste que me enseñarías vos —medio se lamenta, Daniiiii, me lo prometiiisteee. Le aprieta en la pierna para dar énfasis.

—Pero... Pero... —Daniel mira a Sebastián, mira al panorama, se acuerda en que carro van... Niega la cabeza—. Otro día —murmura bajísimo.

—Podemos pedirle el coche a mi viejo y me enseñás las reglas vos —sonrisa, mientras no le diga directamente que no.

—Eso suena mejor —ya puedes respirar, Daniel. Sigue conduciendo—. Pero vos no me comentaste que Martín te había enseñado, ¿creo... ?

—Pero la parte teórica y las simbologías no las vimos —un sueño de Sebastián es tener un escarabajo, un Volkswagen—. Y confío más en vos, que estás limpio.

—Ah... Eso puedo enseñártelo en la casa, mejor yo de las simbologías... —cree que Martín le ha enseñado como al mayor LE conviene, todo paupérrimo y... Bueno, Daniel maneja a velocidad rápida como debe ser en la carretera, pero sin excederse. Cuando es que... De algún modo sucede que se imagina a Sebas sentado encima suyo «aprendiendo a manejar», pero de una forma no muy santa, y MALDITA SEA que está aguantado, le mira de reojo y aprieta sus piernas un poquito—. B-Basti... Contame, ¿qué querés estudiar cuando salgás del cole?

—Nada. ¿Puedo llevar la palanca de cambios mientras manejás? Eso sé hacerlo, sentir que tira el motor y si necesita más o menos —no lo va a distraer tan fácil.

—Pero si la palanca de cambios sólo se usa un par de veces, y este carro es automático —se ríe un poquito por eso.

—Oh —las veces que se desilusiona al día parecen ser enormes, ay, la inocencia—. ¿Y me dejás estacionarlo?

—Pero... Te tenés que sentar encima de mí _—OK,_ LO DIJO.

—¿Me vas a guiar? —extrañado, pero viniendo de Daniel, se va por el lado de que quiere hacerlo paso a paso, como con niños.

—Sí, porque si te dejo el carro sólo a tu disposición hasta podés ponerte nervioso con la velocidad, tú sabes, es tu primera vez —explica y hace UN calor, porque no han encendido el airecito acondicionado.

—Dicen que el estacionarse es lo más difícil —a Sebastián le sudan las manos más por la emoción que por el calor, le sube el volumen a la radio—. No quiero chocar nada.

—Por eso... —falta poco para llegar, ya que van como quince minutos en la carretera y la playa está por ahí—. No vas a chocar, no vas a chocar si yo te ayudo.

—Vamos a estar apretados —no pone en duda el hacerlo de a dos, no mientras se vea posible, sólo avisa lo obvio—. ¿Seguro?

—Claro, ya vamos a llegar en un rato —Daniel le sonríe aunque no le mire directamente. Sebastián se mantiene callado en lo que queda de camino, disfrutando el paisaje. Llegan sin muchas dificultades y entran con la camioneta hasta los estacionamientos, Daniel sobrepara el carro a un lado—. Ya... ¿querés ahora?

—Por supuesto. Con permiso —pide Sebastián, bajándose luego y dándole la vuelta al auto. Abre la puerta del lado de Daniel. A éste le salta el corazón cuando ya lo tiene ahí parado (A SEBAS) con la puerta abierta, sube su mirada a la del menor.

—Sentate... —se palmea un poquito la pierna, indicando como si acaso pudiera sentarse en otro lado.

—Echá el asiento para atrás, por favor —le pide Sebastián tanteando terreno ya con un pie. Daniel asiente y sus dedos buscan bajo el asiento la palanquita para bajar el respaldar del asiento.

—Dale, apurémonos que no vayamos a ocasionar disturbios —porque el carro está sobreparado a un lado, con las luces de intermitente.

—No, no, que corrás el asiento, Dani —ya sentándose sobre sus piernas y **chocando con el techo**.

—¡Oh! —cierto, cierto—. ¡Oh!—ahora esa exclamación fue porque ya lo tiene entre sus piernas—. Pero... la palanquita está justo debajo de vos, tendrás que agacharte —asu, Dani, ¡sos un pervertido!

—La estoy buscando —con la mano bajo el asiento, palpa.

Daniel estira la pierna y con el pie trata de buscarla.

—Está ahí, un poco más a tu derecha —estira el brazo para cerrar la puerta del carro porque está situación si es muy comprometedora. Sebastián toma la palanca y jala, el asiento se siente más suelto y hasta sé desliza un centímetro.

—Listo —con la cara roja por estar cabeza abajo—, empujá con las piernas, dale.

Daniel suspira y corre el asiento un poquito.

—¿Cómodo?

—No, más atrás —sin soltar la palanca porque espera que Daniel corra más el asiento—, me chocan las rodillas con el manubrio.

Daniel se corre más para atrás. Unos cinco o seis centímetros, hasta sentir sus piernas estiradas en su totalidad, que ya no chocan con nada del manubrio.

—Ya estamos bien alejados, Basti, ¿cómodo?

—Sí —se ríe bajito porque sigue topando con el techo, pero allí no hay nada que hacerle y es... Provocativamente divertida la posición, así que no le pide que se baje. De pronto conducir pasa a segundo plano. Pone las manos en el manubrio y busca con el pie el acelerador.

Daniel nota que choca con el techo una vez acomoda la espalda en el asiento bien y le apoya las manos en ambos costados de la cadera.

—Chorreate más en mí para que no choqués arriba —y abre más las piernas para que lo haga. Un guardia duda en sí acercarse o... Esperar a que ellos pongan en marcha el auto. Porque es sospechoso. Sebastián se acomoda entre las piernas de Daniel, el cabello le queda rozaaando el techo, pero es mejor que antes.

—Ahora la palanca de cambios.

—Dale, tenés que dirigirla, pero antes encedé el carro, otra vez.

—No funciona la llave —porque no tiene apretado el embriague—. Si lo hago más fuerte podría romperla, y no, gracias.

Daniel se inclina hacia adelante tanteando con las manos las llaves del carro, que están en la ranura, aplastando un poquito la cara en Basti, seguramente.

—No, no tranquilo —el carro deja de estar «parado» y apaga la luz interminente—. Jalás la palanca porque si no nos quedamos estancados acá.

—Mmm... ¿Qué hiciste para que se prendiera? —pone la mano sobre la palanca, pero quiere la explicación primero, saberlo todo.

—Con las llaves, las giré un poco más para que deje de estar en _parking_ —se acomoda mejor en su sitio—. Sólo te tengo que prohibir algo...

—Entonces prendo el motor y muevo la palanca de _parking_ a estas letras que investigaré después en internet —repite, se acomoda los lentes y desliza la palanca. Es blaaaaandaaaaa.

—Basti, escuchame antes —pide Daniel, aunque está muy emocionado por enseñarle un poquito a manejar.

De todos modos, esto es una pérdida de tiempo, puesto que, llegado el momento, a Sebastián le prohibirán conducir y le declararán un peligro público al volante porque cada vez que se siente en control del auto, como ahora que está girando el manubrio para hacer la maniobra de estacionamiento, sus brillitos se ponen fuera de control y brillan, **brillan encandilando**, reflejándose en todos los espejos, aunque Sebastián no lo note.

* * *

_Clases de conducción le llaman ellos. Sí, claro._

_Los reviews ayudan a que Sebastián aprenda a controlar sus brillitos :D_


	9. Chapter 9

_Previously, on "Summer"._

_—Nada te va a quitar que sos menor, pero ¿qué importa? Ese detalle me encanta._

_._

_—Pero es divertido. Ir por la carretera con mi vieja y esquivar coches. ¿No me ibas a dejar manejar vos?_

_._

_—Entonces prendo el motor y muevo la palanca de parking a estas letras que investigaré después en internet._

_—Basti, escuchame antes_

* * *

—¿Qué? —pregunta Sebastián haciendo fuerza para girar MÁS el volante, quiere llegar al tope para entrar de nariz.

Todos pensábamos que Sebastián marcaría la diferencia en la familia en esto de manejar... Y seguro conducirá bien con la práctica, pero será a la mala, sin licencia porque «el sistema inepto tiene algo en contra mía».

Daniel achina los ojos con los brillos y se tapa en la espalda de Seby.

—No podés moverte demasiado, ¿estamos? Estás encima de mí y no quiero que... Tener otros problemas por eso.

—Ah... —Sebastián sonríe malignillo—, ¿cómo no debo moverme? ¿Así? —mueve el culo en un círculo pequeñito. Daniel traga saliva y piensa que de verdad NO le ha comprendido y bien y aprieta lo que puede las piernas.

—A-Así, te distraés vos, me distraigo... Yo...

—Y si es más grande —hace el gesto—, ¿me puedo mover?

Daniel no le ve, pegando la cara la espalda de Sebas.

—¿Y si es más grande qué? —le deja un besito en lo que tiene cerca, COHERENTEMENTE.

—Así —mueve la cadera con malas intenciones aunque su voz parezca de verdadera duda. Daniel suelta un gemidito, apretando las manos en las caderas de Sebastián.

—A-Así... Así —la fricción, el calor.

—¿Así sí puedo o así no me puedo mover? Es importante que me lo digás claro, no vaya a tener un accidente por no saberme sentar bien —es que será hijo de puta. Daniel apoya la frente y se relame los labios.

—No te podés mover de ninguna forma si querés conducir —guarda silencio, tratando de bajarle a eso que deben notar un poco feliz bajo Basti—. Sufro yo.

—Bueno, bueno —se medio ríe, bribón, y mira hacia los pies, buscando el acelerador.

—Jalá la palanca y ya pongámonos en marcha.

—Ya hice eso —aprieta el acelerador con el pie y todos temblamos, pero tranquilizaos, no os asustéis, que lo ha pisado despacito. El auto se mueve leeento hacia adelante, virando despaaaciooo. Daniel se pone nerviosito.

—Ya... Con cuidado, yo no puedo mirar al frente, pero confío en vos _—GOOD,_ DANI. Sebastián aprieta un milímetro más y el cambio de velocidad se nota. Él está feliz, por supuesto, porque ya está virando realmente y sabe que ahora viene la parte divertida: Evitar chocar.

—Vamos bien, te lo juro. ¿Hay algún sitio desocupado? —le acaricia como quien no quiere la cosa ahí en la cadera, notando el cambio de velocidad que, a pesar de todo, es suave, con una sensación muy agradable en todo el cuerpo por el momento, la experiencia, el peso de Sebastián en sus piernas y algunos nervios normales cuando cuidas algo valiosísimo, con tu vida.

—Viro en este camino que tienen y allá en la esquina me estaciono —le señala, enderezando el volante... Sea dicho que no señalizó. Acelera más de lo necesario una vez que tiene el auto derecho.

Daniel voltea y como sea mira que no pase carro.

—¡Ya, ya, ya! ¡No acelerés tanto! —le abraza más fuertecito.

—¿Pasó algo? —mira hacia atrás sobre su hombro, preocupado. ¿Alguien puede decirle que no se conduce con sandalias? Muchas gracias.

—AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH —Daniel presiona más fuerte sus manos—. ¡Que no acelerés tanto y mirá hacia adelante! —le va a dar una embolia ahorita.

—Ah... Pero si iba re lento —de verdad pensando que iba lento, aunque su cerebro está internalizando los nuevos parámetros. Vuelve a acelerar, pero ahora a una velocidad decente para un estacionamiento.

—¿Ya tenés ubicado algo?

—Sí, allá al fondo —de hecho, está calculando en cuando rato más doblar, reduce la velocidad mínimamente, pero al menos lo hace—. Espero no chocar nada.

—Pero fijate si calzás, a veces el sitio te puede engañar con el espacio —recomienda Daniel.

—Eh... Creo que entramos. Por los pelos —el auto se detiene y gira el volante en la dirección del espacio, hacia la izquierda, está nerviosito.

—¿Cómo que crees? —frunce el ceño.

—Creer es tener la confianza en algo que puede ocurrir o ser cierto, sin tener la certeza. En la historiografía, así como en la religión, hay amplias discusiones al respecto —por responder algo que no le meta en problemas mientras el auto se mueve, leeentooo, para ponerse entre otros dos. Daniel suspira.

—Ya sé por qué no te metés en problemas, ya sé... —divertido porque ahora nota que trata de estacionar el auto con sumo cuidado.

—Me porto bien, ya ves —suelta un suspiro de alivio interno cuando el espejo lateral izquierdo no choca. Su cuerpo está tenso, la posición tampoco es cómoda, pero lo está logrando y eso es lo que importa.

—Tengo premio si llegás a la meta de estacionarlo bien —¿tan rápido la recompensa, Dani?

—Dulces, me imagino —ha pasado la nariz, la parte difícil. Aún así no acelera, se van a tardar años. Endereza el manubrio de a pooocooo.

—Nooo... Algo mejor—éste tiene toda la paciencia del mundo bajo Sebastián

—Qué es, vamos —endereza totalmente el volante y de milagro no han rallado nada. El golpe avisa que llegan al borde de la cuneta. A Sebastián lo toma de sorpresa y suelta todo. Daniel está tranquilo hasta ahí... Pero...

—¡Frená, frená por Dios! —cuando oye el borde de la cuneta, se remueve demasiado ansioso tras él por apagar el carro.

—¡Ya lo solté! ¡Es la inercia! —el freno, ¡el freno! Sebastián pisa, a fondo aunque sea innecesario. Una vez el auto se detiene, deja caer la cabeza hacia atrás, hacia el hombro de Daniel.

—¡Apagálo entonces! ¡Las llaves! —pide Daniel, porque ya quiere que acabe y le abraza más fuerte, con la adrenalina a flor de piel.

—Ya... —a regañadientes vuelve a enderezarse y apaga el motor. Todos respiramos aliviados. Le entrega la llave a Daniel, echándose de nuevo sobre su hombro. Daniel traga saliva y se alivia con ello, al recibir las llaves.

—Casi me matás del susto... —susurro subiéndole las manos.

—No ha estado mal —valora Sebastián, volteando hacia Daniel y quedando a dos centímetros de su rostro—, no seás exagerado, Dani... ¿O de verdad lo hice mal? —preocupado.

—No estaba mal hasta que casi coronás con un rayón la camioneta —sonríe hasta cuando lo tiene tan cerquita, niega con la cabeza en silencio mirándole a los ojos—. Estuvo bien para un principiante.

—Algún día tenemos que sacarle el auto a mi viejo y practicar en el centro de Montevideo —se queda en su lugar, relajando el cuerpo. Daniel le sube las manos por la barriga, escuchándole, pero sin saber qué responder.

—Tenés tu premio —cambia de tema.

—¿Mmm? —Sebastián sube una mano para agarrarle los mechoncitos de cabello, y hay que recordar que Daniel jamás llegó a ponerse su vincha de vuelta porque la guardó en el maletín.

—El premio del que te hablé... ¿No me oíste? —Daniel le mira los labios y relame los suyos propios.

—No me dijiste qué era —insiste Sebastián moviendo apenas los labios, cerquita, cerquita.

—¿Adivinás o...? —Daniel tiene esos labios tan cerca que no sé por qué está conteniendo las ganas de besarle, suspira con cuidado—, ¿o... Te lo aplico de una vez? —todo derretido y sudoroso con el cabello medio en la cara y sus ojitos brillando.

—Aplicalo —Sebastián enreda los dedos en los cabellos de Daniel, en circulitos, lento y le pasa a rozar con los dedos el cuello, la mandíbula... Sube un poquito más y le toca la oreja como si no quisiera hacerlo. Daniel junta sus labios, con cuidado, con los de Sebastián, acariciándole, toda la sangre se le aglomera en la cara con sentir los dedos del menor en su piel. Le sigue el beso, acostumbrándose y... Sin querer frotándose un poquito en Sebastián, quien se mueve, doblando las rodillas y recostándose de lado sobre Daniel.

—Por qué no echamos el respaldo hacia atrás y dormimos la siesta aquí —sugiere. Yo no sé qué tanto quiere **realmente** dormir la siesta. Daniel se separa un poco para poder RESPIRAR, que esto es un asadero.

—Claro, claro... ¿La siesta? _—wtf,_ igual lo cumple, tanteando con sus manos bajo el asiento—. Tu premio no era dormir...

—En la playa todos van a estar mirándote y aquí no pueden —por allí va la cosa, se hace a un ladito para facilitarle las cosas a Daniel y empuja el respaldo, que cae en 180° grados, y Daniel deja de jalar la palanquita.

—Pero podemos estar desnudos...

—Con el calor que hace ya te estabas tardando —se saca la camiseta por la cabeza.

—Ese era tu premio —sonríe Daniel y le mira quitarse la camiseta y todos sabemos lo que va a pasar cuando comiencen a besarse... Como que Sebastián le va a meter los dedos en el cabello suelto, cerrará sus ojos y se empañarán los vidrios, y que habrá tantísimo sudor como para llenar una cisterna. Y que terminan muy agitados, el guardia ya dejó de mirarlos cuando se cuadraron en el sitio libre.

Sebastián ahora sí se va a echar la siesta, sobre Daniel, ni siquiera se va a acomodar la ropa, respirándole pesado contra el cuello. Encima que esta familia no funciona bien si no hay siesta de por medio, ¿han visto a Felicia cuando no puede tomarla? Es un monstruo. Daniel cierra los ojos, respirando pesado y con marcas en la piel de los lugares a los que se ha apoyado (toda la vaina incómoda surge) sin rodearle con los brazos porque está DEMASIADO cansado.

—¿Querés saber la hora?

—¿Es muy tarde? —voz de persona que dormita—. Una hora. Es todo cuanto te pido —ñomñomea el cuello de Daniel. Babas.

—No... Mmm... No sé —Daniel sonríe con los ñomñom, traga saliva y le sube las manos al cabello, para enredar sus dedos ahí—. ¿Sabés? Tu cabello me encanta, mojado, bajo el sol...

—Está feo —tiene las puntas quemaaadaaas por el sol de estos días, ni el shampoo hidratante y para cabello dañado de Sedal le ha salvado de eso.

—No, no... Está lindo, sólo que eso decís vos porque te lo ves a diario —le da un besito en el cabello, o donde alcance—. Me gusta mucho, dejame. Te digo la verdad —respira fuerte porque sigue sensible, apretando sus dedos en el cabello rubio de Sebastián, quien no responde, pero tiene las mejillas calientes por el piropo que intentó rechazar.

Es más, se hace más ovillito sobre Daniel, repegádosele.

—¿Querés que te diga otra cosa más que me gusta? Tus lentes, cuando se te empañan las lunas de los lentes y me mirás así —otro que sigue con los ojos cerrados, relamiéndose los labios, sintiendo como Sebastián se le repega más—. Me gustan tus dedos, me gusta los distintos sonidos de tu voz, las inflexiones me refiero, cuando te avergonzás, tus mejillas coloradas —le prodiga caricias flojitas—. Cuando estás en un apuro, nervioso o cómo me preguntas si te combina esa remera con tal jean, me gusta —sonríe de lado, recordando los momentos frescos en su mente—. Aunque no sólo eso.

—No sigás, que no sé cómo contestarte —sincerísimo, muchos halagos juntos y no se trata del profesor diciéndole que hizo bien su trabajo, no, es Daniel mostrándose enamorado—. Te diría algo... Como que me gusta el sabor de tu piel aquí en tu cuello y lo blandito que es tu lóbulo entre mis dientes, y tus labios, re lindos y pintosos, que me los comería, o cómo se me hace agua la boca cuando te veo la piel descubierta —está rojo, siente calor en el rostro.

—¡Se nota que te gusta! Llevo una heridita en el labio sin sanar desde hace tiempo por culpa de vos —Daniel se ríe bajito, tan relajado de estar en esta posición y sentirle el calorcito propio del cuerpo a Sebastián. Se sonroja con eso de que se le hace agua la boca cuando le ve la piel descubierta—. _Ndeee,_ ni que tuviera yo un cuerpote, ni abdominales tengo... —es DE FAMILIA, CONFIRMADO, no aceptar halagos.

—Es que sos rico —en el sentido más del gusto que puedan apreciar. Ñomñomea allí sobre la yugular, cuidado que este niño muerde.

—Ahhh... —gemidito, Daniel está todo rojo, sus dedos buscan abrir un poquititito la ventana porque se nos van a morir ahí dentro—. T-Tengo... Abrir... Ventana.

—Mmm... —a Sebastián le da igual, sin ropa el calor es más soportable. Sigue ñomñomeando el cabello de Daniel de vez en cuando, pero ya dormido.

Daniel baja la ventana y entra aire fresco, suspira.

* * *

_Esto de dormirse o dormitar tan vulnerable __es casi tanto o más_

_entregado __incluso que el sexo mismo, __o eso piensa Güiña._

_Aquí finaliza esta historia playera, si bien el día de Daniel y Sebastián no ha terminado._

_Dedicado al ParaUru. __¿Un comentario?_


End file.
